HEAL ME
by scorpiorita
Summary: Bagaimana reaksi Chanyeol setelah mengetahui masa lalu Sehun? yang mau CHANHUN silahkan baca aja yaak.. [EXO, CHANHUN, slight! XIUBAEK]
1. Chapter 1

**HEAL ME**

Main casts : Park Chanyeol, Oh Sehun

Side casts : Suho, Xiumin, Baekhyun

Disclaimer : member EXO yang milik orang tuanya dan SMEnt semata, author pinjem nama doang

Warning : Yaoi, BL, typo

* * *

Hari Senin. Itu pertanda jam kuliah hari ini penuh dari pagi sampai sore. Jam 4 sore barulah Chanyeol bisa pulang ke rumahnya. Dengan wajah yang kusut dan langkah yang gontai ia berjalan keluar dari gedung perkuliahannya. Rasanya sungguh-sungguh ingin segera pulang, berganti pakaian, dan tidur. Terlebih lagi di hari yang panas ini membuat tubuhnya mengeluarkan lebih banyak keringat. Semakin banyak keringat berarti semakin enggan baginya untuk bergerak atau melakukan aktivitas yang lebih.

"Dokter Suho!" Chanyeol berteriak menyapa seorang lelaki yang mengenakan kemeja biru muda yang sedang bersandar pada mobil berwarna silver di seberang jalan. Dengan berlari kecil ia menghampiri lelaki yang ia panggil dokter itu.

"Hai Chanyeol.." sang dokter tersebut tersenyum ramah dan menjabat tangan Chanyeol yang masih sedikit ngos-ngosan.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" tanya Chanyeol keheranan melihat lelaki itu berada di kampusnya.

"Aku sedang menunggu adikku. Aku datang menjemputnya.."

"Kau memiliki adik? Kuliah di sini?" Tanya Chanyeol yang semakin keheranan, "Siapa?"

"Nah itu dia!" kata Suho sambil menunjuk ke arah seorang lelaki bertopi dan berpakaian gelap yang baru saja keluar dari gedung perkuliahan.

"Kurasa ia satu jurusan denganmu" lanjut Suho lagi.

Chanyeol tidak bisa menangkap dengan jelas siapa dia karena wajah yang disebut sebagai adik Suho itu tertutup oleh topi, terlebih lagi ia berjalan menunduk menuju ke tempat di mana Suho dan Chanyeol berada.

"Ini dia adikku satu-satunya. Namanya Sehun." ujar Suho sambil melingkarkan lengannya di pundak anak lelaki itu.

"Hai! Aku Chanyeol." dengan senyum lebar plus lesung pipit manis yang terukir di wajahnya, Chanyeol memperkenalkan diri dan mengulurkan tangannya bermaksud untuk berjabat tangan dengan anak itu.

Tawaran berjabat tangan itu tak langsung direspon oleh lelaki yang bernama Sehun. Tampak ada keraguan di dalam dirinya dan dia menoleh pelan ke arah kakaknya seolah bertanya apakah boleh berjabat tangan dengan Chanyeol.

"Tak apa" ujar Suho sembari tersenyum, "Dia juga kuliah di jurusan yang sama denganmu dan aku mengenalnya. Dia sering datang ke klinikku". Setelah apa yang dikatakan kakaknya, barulah Sehun mau berjabat tangan dengan Chanyeol dan hanya menunjukkan senyum tipisnya tanpa berkata apa-apa.

"Kalau begitu kami pulang dulu ya.." ujar Suho sambil membukakan pintu untuk adiknya. Chanyeol pun tersenyum dan melambaikan tangan pada keduanya.

 _Sehun? Kalau dia kuliah di tempat ini, mengapa aku tak pernah melihat anak seperti itu?_ Batin Chanyeol sambil berjalan kembali ke arah di mana mobilnya diparkir. _Anak aneh..baru berkenalan saja sudah takut padaku. Memangnya aku ini hantu? Penjahat? Atau wajahku memang menyeramkan? Ah, mungkin dia sedang ada masalah atau tidak ingin berbicara saja._

Sementara itu di sisi lain, "Hyung..apa memang benar kau mengenal si Chanyeol itu tadi?" tanya Sehun di dalam mobil selama perjalanan pulang.

"Dia itu klienku. Dia cukup sering datang ke klinik untuk memberi perawatan ke kucingnya"

"Oh…" jawab Sehun singkat.

Ya, Suho adalah dokter hewan yang sudah menjadi langganan bagi Chanyeol untuk memeriksakan kucing kesayangannya atau sekedar memberikan perawatan ala salon. Suho memiliki kliniknya sendiri dan juga memfasilitasi perawatan dan penitipan hewan peliharaan.

"Kau tidak pernah mengenalnya? Atau mungkin bertemu dengannya di kampus? Kalian kan kuliah di jurusan yang sama"

"Aku pernah melihatnya sesekali tapi tak mengenalnya. Aku juga tidak satu kelas dengannya" jawab Sehun lagi

"Bertemanlah dengannya..dia anak yang menyenangkan"

Sehun hanya terdiam. Berteman dengan seseorang akan menjadi sulit baginya. Mungkin ia hanya belum siap.

"Kau belum juga memiliki teman dekat?"

Sehun menggeleng.

"Cobalah berbaur dengan lingkunganmu. Atau cobalah mencari seseorang yang kau suka. Tak baik jika kau terlalu lama menutup diri"

Sehun menoleh dan memberi tatapan enggan kepada kakaknya yang sedang menyetir.

Ada sesuatu dalam diri Sehun yang menahan dirinya untuk berinteraksi dengan lingkungannya. Ada sesuatu yang masih terpendam dalam dirinya. Masih butuh waktu untuk menghapusnya.

* * *

 **TBC**

fanfic pertama tentang chanhun..karena sebagai chanhun shipper merasa haus akan fanfic tentang mereka TT TT

lanjut? atau ga?

mohon review yak sodara2 sekalian ^_^


	2. Chapter 2

**HEAL ME**

Main casts : Park Chanyeol, Oh Sehun

Side casts : Suho, Xiumin, Baekhyun

Disclaimer : member EXO yang milik orang tuanya dan SMEnt semata, author pinjem nama doang

Warning : Yaoi, BL, typo

* * *

"Aku lapaaaarr…" ujar Baekhyun sambil merebahkan kepalanya di meja.

"Ya sudah ayo kita makan siang!" Xiumin menjawab dengan semangat.

"Ayo makaaaannn.." Baekhyun menarik lengan Chanyeol yang dari tadi masih asyik mengutak-atik kamera digitalnya.

"Haish..tak perlu menarikku seperti itu!" omel Chanyeol dan dengan segera dia membereskan barang-barangnya dari meja. Dengan langkah gontai antara lapar dan lelah ketiga sahabat itu berjalan menuju kantin.

Baekhyun dan Xiumin adalah sahabat Chanyeol semenjak tingkat pertama di universitas ini. Di waktu senggangnya, Chanyeol suka mengambil beberapa objek foto melalui kameranya. Bagi Chanyeol, foto itu bisa bercerita banyak hal bahkan bisa memiliki kesan mendalam. Selain itu pastinya foto bisa dijadikan objek penyimpan kenangan, bukan hanya sekedar hobi jepret sana jepret sini.

"Eh, ada yang ingin ku tanyakan pada kalian" ujar Chanyeol sembari melahap makan siangnya.

"Apa kalian pernah mengenal atau melihat atau mengetahui anak yang bernama Sehun?" lanjut Chanyeol

Xiumin mengernyitkan dahinya, "Sehun? Maksudmu anak lelaki yang pendiam dan tertutup itu?"

"Aku tak tahu dia itu seperti apa, makanya aku bertanya padamu, _hyung…_ " kata Chanyeol lalu ia meminum jus jeruknya, "apa ada lagi Sehun selain dia?"

"Kurasa tidak. Hanya anak itu yang aku tahu. Anak yang tak pernah berinteraksi dengan siapapun kecuali dengan dosen untuk masalah studinya dan juga dia suka menyendiri" jelas Xiumin

"Maksudmu anak yang tak pernah melepas topinya itu? Yang sering tampak duduk menyendiri di bawah pohon di halaman belakang gedung kuliah ini?" timpal Baekhyun. Xiumin mengangguk perlahan.

"Menyendiri di bawah pohon? Tak ada hal lain yang dia lakukan?" tanya Chanyeol semakin penasaran.

"Di luar jam kuliahnya _sih_ kurasa tidak ada.. Aku sering melihatnya di sana, terkadang dia tertidur dan terkadang dia seperti menulis sesuatu. Memangnya kenapa kau begitu penasaran terhadap anak itu? Apa dia membuat masalah? " tanya Baekhyun.

"Tidak. Hanya penasaran saja"

"Atau kau mulai tertarik padanya.." Baekhyun terkekeh menyindir Chanyeol yang kemudian dibalas dengan pandangan melotot.

"Sudah..sudah.." lerai Xiumin, "Setelah ini kau mau ke mana, Chan? Aku ada kelas."

"Entahlah, aku belum ingin pulang. Matahari masih sangat terik, mungkin aku akan bermain-main dengan kameraku saja.."

Setelah perbincangan itu Xiumin beranjak meninggalkan Chanyeol dan Baekhyun yang masih duduk di kantin yang seolah masih enggan untuk beranjak. Entah mengapa hari ini cuaca begitu panas sehingga membuat mereka agak malas untuk banyak bergerak.

"Lalu kenapa kau masih di sini?" tanya Chanyeol pada Baekhyun yang masih menghabiskan minumannya dengan enggan. "Aku pergi dulu ya.."

"Hmm..ya sudah, aku akan ke perpustakaan saja untuk mendinginkan diriku" ujar Baekhyun yang tampak berat sekali melangkahkan kakinya. Dia memang benar-benar malas untuk beraktivitas jika cuaca sepanas ini, dan perpustakaan adalah tempat yang tepat untun mendinginkan diri. Suasana yang tenang, pendingin udara yang segar, dan Baekhyun bisa tidur sejenak di sudut ruangan. Itu yang sering dilakukan Baekhyun ketika musim panas, ke perpustakaan bukan untuk belajar.

Chanyeol berjalan menyusuri taman di area gedung perkuliahannya sambil menggumam betapa segarnya air yang ada di kolam taman. Tapi dia masih waras, dia sama sekali tidak ada keinginan untuk menceburkan diri ke dalam kolam itu.

Sambil menyapukan pandangannya kesana kemari mencari tempat yang pas untuk bersantai, tiba-tiba matanya menangkap sosok lelaki yang tak asing sedang duduk di bawah pohon. _Baekhyun benar._ Batin Chanyeol dalam hati. _Itu Sehun._ _Apa yang dia tulis di buku itu? Dan ya, dia masih mengenakan topi yang sama seperti kemarin. Apa kepalanya tidak apa-apa? Apa dia tidak gerah?_ Segera Chanyeol mengeluarkan kameranya dari dalam tas. Dengan bantuan lensa kamera dia berharap bisa melihat apa yang Sehun kerjakan atau melihat lebih jelas seperti apa wajahnya karena jujur saja saat berkenalan kemarin Chanyeol tak dapat melihat wajah Sehun dengan jelas. Dia hanya dapat melihat pipinya yang sedikit kemerahan dan bibir mungilnya. Sehun sama sekali tak memandang ke arah Chanyeol. Dia hanya tertunduk.

 _Aish, sial!_ Umpat Chanyeol dalam hati. _Aku sungguh-sungguh penasaran seperti apa wajah anak itu!_ Sudah beberapa menit berlalu Chanyeol masih bersembunyi mengamati gerak-gerik Sehun dan berharap ia mau melepas topinya, tapi ternyata tidak! Sehun malah asyik merebahkan badannya menikmati sejuknya udara di bawah pohon. Entah tertidur atau tidak.

 _Sebaiknya aku ambil beberapa potret dirinya.._ Pikir Chanyeol. Bahkan Chanyeol sendiri tak tahu mengapa dia ingin melakukan ini. Toh Sehun tidak melakukan apa-apa terhadapnya, tapi dorongan keingin tahuan Chanyeol saja yang semakin kuat.

* * *

Sesampainya di rumah, Chanyeol segera membuka file yang ada di kameranya. Ia memindahkan semuanya ke komputer kesayangannya. Berharap dengan layar yang lebih besar dapat melihat wajah Sehun lebih jelas. Satu per satu ia amati dengan teliti. Tak ada satu pun foto yang bisa menangkap mata Sehun dengan jelas, semua tertutup bayang-bayang topinya.

 _Mengapa kau membuatku penasaran, Sehun? Benarkah menyendiri itu asyik bagimu? Tak adakah keinginan berbagi tawa dengan teman-teman terdekatmu? Eh..teman? Benarkah juga kau tak memiliki seorang teman? Pesona misteriusmu telah menarik diriku._

* * *

 **TBC**

update chapter 2 sudah dataaanngg ^_^

makasih yang udah mau kasi review-nya

yang masih penasaran ada apa sama sehun..sabar yaa..


	3. Chapter 3

**HEAL ME**

Main casts : Park Chanyeol, Oh Sehun

Side casts : Suho, Xiumin, Baekhyun

Disclaimer : member EXO yang milik orang tuanya dan SMEnt semata, author pinjem nama doang

Warning : Yaoi, BL, typo

* * *

Jadwal kuliah hari ini selesai lebih cepat, sebelum jam makan siang pun sudah berakhir. Anak-anak sudah meninggalkan kelas mereka, meski masih ada beberapa yang tinggal untuk berdiskusi sejenak tentang materi yang telah diberikan. Begitu pula Chanyeol, Xiumin, dan Baekhyun yang masih tinggal di dalam kelas.

"Baek..ini kan masih belum terlalu siang, bagaimana kalau kita jalan-jalan?" tanya Xiumin sambil memasukkan alat tulis dan bukunya ke dalam tas.

"Jalan-jalan? Mau ke mana _hyung_?"

"Aku ingin pergi ke toko buku, ingin membeli beberapa _manga_.. edisi terbaru. Setelah itu pulangnya kita mampir makan es krim, bagaimana?"

"Hmm..boleh juga, lagipula kita ini sudah lama tidak pergi jalan-jalan bertiga" jawab Baekhyun bersemangat.

Chanyeol yang duduk di antara keduanya tampak sibuk dengan ponselnya dan tidak mendengarkan percakapan mereka.

"Hei, bagaimana menurutmu?" Xiumin menepuk pundak Chanyeol dengan pelan.

Chanyeol hanya terdiam. Pandangannya masih fokus terhadap sesuatu yang ada di ponselnya. Xiumin dan Baekhyun saling berpandangan kemudian tersenyum seperti mengisyaratkan bagaimana kalau kita jahili saja Park Chanyeol ini. Keduanya pun saling mengangguk.

"PARK CHANYEOL!" Keduanya berteriak bersamaan di telinga Chanyeol. Xiumin dari sebelah kiri dan Baekhyun dari sisi kanannya. Kemudian mereka tertawa terbahak-bahak melihat ekspresi Chanyeol yang terkejut dan membuat bola matanya tampak lebih besar. Hampir saja ponselnya terjatuh.

"Yak! Aku ini tidak tuli!" Chanyeol mengelak sambil mengusap kedua telinganya.

"Ya kami tahu kau tidak tuli, tapi jiwamu tidak di sini.. kau tidak memperhatikan kami" Baekhyun menunjukkan wajahnya yang cemberut.

"Ma..maaf.." Chanyeol menunjukkan wajah bersalahnya, "Memang apa yang kalian bicarakan?"

"Xiumin _hyung_ mengajak kita pergi ke toko buku dan pulangnya mampir makan es krim" jawab Baekhyun

"Aku..aku..tidak bisa" jawab Chanyeol gelagapan.

"Ayolah.. Aku yang mentraktir.." Xiumin mencoba merayunya.

"Sungguh aku tidak bisa hari ini. Aku ada janji dengan dosen." Chanyeol berusaha meyakinkan.

"Tumben sekali Park Chanyeol ini membuat janji dengan dosen.." Baekhyun menatap curiga.

"Sungguh..aku tidak bohong"

"Ya sudahlah..Baek, kita pergi berdua saja". Xiumin menarik tangan Baekhyun dan mengajaknya keluar kelas.

.

.

Pelan-pelan Chanyeol melihat keluar kelas. Melihat kedua sahabatnya sudah pergi menjauh, Chanyeol segera keluar kelas dan mengambil arah yang berlawanan sambil sesekali menoleh ke belakang untuk memastikan kedua sahabatnya sudah pergi.

Sudah beberapa hari ini Chanyeol masih saja mengamati Sehun dari kejauhan. Ingin rasanya bisa berbicara dengan Sehun, inigin mengenalnya lebih dekat, tapi Chanyeol tak memiliki keberanian, mengingat bagaimana saat pertama mereka berkenalan. Sehun sama sekali tak menunjukkan wajah ramahnya. Hanya sosok dingin dan kaku yang Chanyeol lihat.

Pandangannya mengitari sekeliling, tapi Chanyeol tak menemukan Sehun duduk di bawah pohon seperti biasanya. Mengamati Sehun selama beberapa hari membuat Chanyeol hafal kapan Sehun akan duduk di tempat itu setiap harinya. Chanyeol pun berjalan menyusuri koridor gedung kuliahnya sambil mengintip ke setiap ruangan yang ia lewati. Barangkali Sehun ada di dalam situ. Tapi hasilnya nihil. Setiap lantai sudah ia jelajahi tapi tak kunjung menemukan di mana sosok Sehun itu berada. _Apakah dia tidak masuk hari ini? Apakah dia sakit?_ pikir Chanyeol.

Langkahnya membawa dirinya menaiki tangga yang menuju ke _roof top_. Chanyeol membuka pintu itu perlahan, dan benar saja..sosok yang ia cari ada di situ. Chanyeol tersenyum simpul. _Hari ini aku akan mencoba berbicara dengannya, aku ingin mengenalnya lebih jauh..oh, bukan! aku benar-benar penasaran dengan anak ini._ Chanyeol melihat Sehun sedang duduk bersandar pada sebuah tembok yang tidak terkena panas matahari. Wajahnya sedikit mendongak seperti menikmati angin yang berhembus menerpa dirinya. Matanya terpejam dan sekali lagi masih bertahan mengenakan topi yang sama. Chanyeol tahu bahwa dia tidak sedang tertidur. Chanyeol berjingkat dan perlahan duduk di sebelah Sehun tanpa mengganggunya dan yang Chanyeol kira Sehun tidak tahu kehadirannya.

"Membuntutiku?" ujar Sehun masih dengan kondisi mata terpejam.

"Eh?" Chanyeol terkejut dan langkahnya terhenti

"Untuk apa kau kemari?" tanya Sehun lagi kemudian ia membuka matanya dan mendapati Chanyeol ada di sisi kirinya dengan wajah melongo.

 _Bagaimana Sehun bisa tahu aku di sini. Bukankah aku sudah berjalan dan membuka pintunya perlahan?_

Untuk menghilangkan sikap salah tingkahnya, Chanyeol mengeluarkan sebuah minuman susu cokelat dingin dari dalam tasnya.

"Ini buatmu.." seraya tersenyum nyengir dan menyodorkan minuman itu kepada Sehun

"Tidak. Terima kasih."

"Ambil saja. Aku tidak meracunimu kok. Aku baru saja membelinya di kantin"

Tanpa berkata apa-apa Sehun menyambar minuman dingin itu. Sejujurnya Sehun sangat suka dengan susu cokelat, meski Chanyeol tidak mengetahuinya. Kemudian ia menikmatinya dengan mata tertutup dan tidak menghiraukan keberadaan Chanyeol. Beberapa saat mereka berdua hanya terdiam dan Chanyeol tak tahu harus memulai pembicaraan dari mana. Akhirnya Chanyeol ikut duduk di sebelah Sehun tapi Sehun benar-benar mengabaikannya. Tiba-tiba Chanyeol memiliki ide, _bagaimana kalau aku memotretnya? Mumpung aku bisa mengambil gambarnya dari jarak dekat._ Chanyeol senyum-senyum sendiri.

Beberapa kali Chanyeol memotret Sehun dan tentu saja tidak menyalakan suara pada kameranya. Ide usilnya pun muncul lagi. _Bagaimana kalau aku melepas topinya? Apakah nanti dia akan marah padaku?_ Tangannya sudah ingin meraih topi itu tapi hatinya ragu. _Ah, biar saja!_

Sreett!

Dengan gerak cepat Chanyeol melepaskan topi itu dari kepala Sehun.

"Kembalikan topiku!" bentak Sehun dengan nada kesal dan tidak suka.

Tapi yang terjadi adalah Chanyeol membelalakkan kedua bola matanya yang besar dan terdiam membatu sambil memegang topi milik Sehun tinggi-tinggi supaya Sehun tak dapat meraihnya. Chanyeol terkejut dengan apa yang dilihatnya. _Demi Tuhan! Manis sekali wajah anak ini!_

"Jangan pernah ambil topi ini dariku!" Sehun berdiri dan menyambar topinya dari tangan Chanyeol yang masih duduk membatu seolah tak percaya dengan apa yang baru saja dilihatnya.

Tersadar bahwa Sehun berjalan pergi menjauh, lalu Chanyeol berteriak, "Sehun! Maafkan aku sudah lancang! Aku tak bermaksud begitu…"

Chanyeol tertunduk lesu. Sehun marah, pasti marah padanya. Ia kembali mengenakan topinya dan berjalan meninggalkan Chanyeol sendirian di _roof top._

 _Sial! Dasar bodoh! Apa yang sudah kulakukan? Chanyeol bodoh!_ batin Chanyeol dalam hati sambil mengacak-acak rambutnya dengan kasar. Sambil berjalan mondar-mandir uring-uringan, kakinya tak sengaja menginjak sesuatu.

"Apa ini? Buku milik Sehun?"

Chanyeol memungut buku itu dan membukanya. Ia melihat tulisan-tulisan Sehun di dalamnya. Tak begitu bagus tapi cukup rapi.

"Puisi? Jadi ini yang suka dia tulis di waktu senggangnya?" Chanyeol beranjak dan membawa buku itu bersamanya. _Aku akan membacanya lagi nanti. Maaf atas kelancanganku, Sehun…_

.

.

Sambil merebahkan diri di kasur empuknya, Chanyeol mulai membuka buku puisi Sehun yang ia bawa pulang tadi. Chanyeol membuka sekilas dan mellihat sudah ada sekitar dua puluhan puisi yang tertulis di situ. Gerakan tangannya terhenti pada satu halaman.

 _Aku mendengar ia mengetuk pintu_

 _Aku menutup telingaku dan berlari_

 _Aku tak tahan lagi_

 _Berharap akan segera berakhir_

 _Aku merasakan ia menghantuiku_

 _Aku menggigil dan mencoba sembunyi_

 _Tapi ku tahu ia melihatku_

 _Ia di sana..ada di sana_

 _Aku melihatnya mendekat padaku_

 _Aku berteriak dalam diam_

 _Aku tak bisa memenangkan pertarungan ini_

 _Kegelapan telah menyelimutiku_

Membaca puisi yang pertama ia lihat di buku itu membuat Chanyeol bergidik ngeri.

"Apakah Sehun sedang dalam masalah besar?" kata Chanyeol pada dirinya sendiri.

Ini hampir tengah malam dan Chanyeol mengutuki dirinya sendiri mengapa harus membaca puisi menyeramkan sendirian di dalam kamarnya dengan bantuan cahaya lampu remang-remang. Secara acak Chanyeol membuka lembaran-lembaran lain dari buku milik Sehun itu. Siapa tau ia menemukan puisi yang lebih menyenangkan dan membuat _mood_ -nya lebih baik.

 _Aku ingin berlari_

 _Aku ingin menuju tempat yang baru_

 _Di mana tak seorang pun mengetahuiku_

 _Dan aku tak mengenal siapa pun_

 _Tempat di mana aku menemukan ketenangan dan kedamaian_

 _Di mana aku dapat berjalan tanpa seorang pun mengetahui_

 _Tak seorang pun tahu kesalahan-kesalahanku_

 _Atau orang-orang yang telah ku lukai_

 _Aku ingin menghilang_

 _Seperti aku tak pernah berada di sini_

Singkat dan Chanyeol sedikit memahami maksud di dalamnya. _Apa yang telah terjadi padanya? Mengapa seperti ada ketakutan besar dalam dirinya?_ Gumam Chanyeol. _Ada apa denganmu, Sehun?_

Tak ingin bermimpi buruk karena kalimat-kalimat Sehun, maka Chanyeol pun memilih untuk segera tidur dan menggenggam buku Sehun dalam dekapannya.

* * *

 **TBC**

menyambut HUT sehun ke 23 maka dengan ini author memberikan bonus update 2 chapter sekaligus

yukk cuss ke chapter 4 :D


	4. Chapter 4

**HEAL ME**

Main casts : Park Chanyeol, Oh Sehun

Side casts : Suho, Xiumin, Baekhyun

Disclaimer : member EXO yang milik orang tuanya dan SMEnt semata, author pinjem nama doang

Warning : Yaoi, BL, typo

* * *

Waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul 2 siang. Chanyeol tahu ini adalah saatnya Sehun pulang. Seperti biasanya Sehun akan menunggu kedatangan Suho – kakaknya,di tempat yang sama. Chanyeol masih suka mengamati gerak gerik Sehun saat menunggu Suho datang. Ia akan duduk dengan kaki menggantung dan menggoyang-goyangkannya dengan kepala tertunduk dan masih menggunakan topi favoritnya itu.

Buku puisi Sehun masih berada di genggaman Chanyeol. Dia ingin segera mengembalikannya tapi takut Sehun akan bersikap ketus padanya terlebih setelah kejadian ia nekat melepas topi Sehun. Di sisi lain, Chanyeol masih ingin lebih jauh membaca dan mempelajari makna dari puisi-puisi Sehun.

Sudah 30 menit berlalu. Sosok Suho yang biasa menjemput Sehun tak kunjung nampak. Sehun masih terlihat santai meski sang kakak belum juga datang, malah Chanyeol sendiri yang merasa was-was dan berpikiran negatif, takut terjadi sesuatu pada Suho.

45 menit berlalu. Sehun masih tetap duduk di tempat dan posisi yang sama. Chanyeol heran bagaimana anak itu bisa tahan menunggu tanpa kebingungan dan tidak berusaha menghubungi sang kakak. Sikap tubuhnya tenang sekali. _Kalau sampai petang Suho tak kunjung datang, apa ia masih tetap menunggu di situ?_ Hati Chanyeol mulai bergejolak lagi. _Dan..hei! Sejak kapan aku menjadi Park Chanyeol yang penakut? Haish, Sehun membuatku gila!_ _Aku harus bisa membuat Sehun berbicara padaku, berbicara lebih banyak dan memaafkan sikapku kemarin._

Chanyeol menghela napas panjang dan dengan langkah penuh keyakinan, ia memberanikan diri menghampiri Sehun.

"Ini punyamu.." Chanyeol berdiri di hadapan Sehun dan mengulurkan buku puisi yang tertinggal waktu itu.

Tanpa memandang ke arah Chanyeol, Sehun merampas buku itu dengan kasar dari tangan Chanyeol dan memasukkannya ke dalam tas.

Chanyeol duduk di samping Sehun, "Maafkan aku sudah membaca beberapa puisimu dan maafkan aku yang juga sudah lancang melepas topimu.." ujar Chanyeol lirih, tapi Sehun hanya diam tak bergeming.

"Kau tidak mau memaafkanku? Ayolah..aku tahu aku salah. Ku mohon maafkan aku..". Sehun masih terdiam bahkan sama sekali tak melihat ke arah Chanyeol.

"Baiklah.." lalu Chanyeol duduk di samping Sehun, "Bagaimana kalau kau ku antar pulang? Sebagai permintaan maafku.. Aku lihat kakakmu tak kunjung datang. Sudah hampir satu jam…"

"Aku tahu dia akan terlambat. Dan aku akan menunggu" jawab Sehun dingin.

Terlihat Chanyeol mengeluarkan ponselnya yang berwarna silver dari saku celana. Jarinya sibuk mencari sesuatu di dalam ponsel tersebut. Kemudian Chanyeol beranjak dari duduknya dan berdiri di hadapan Sehun.

"Halo.." Chanyeol menelepon seseorang.

" _Ya, halo..ada apa Chanyeol?"_

"Apa benar kau tidak bisa menjemput Sehun tepat waktu hari ini?"

Sehun mendongak dan terkejut ternyata Chanyeol menelepon kakaknya.

" _Ah iya..ada pekerjaan yang belum bisa ku selesaikan. Apa saat ini dia bersamamu?"_ jawab Suho.

"Ya, dia ada di dekatku. Apa boleh aku saja yang mengantar dia pulang? Kasihan, hari sudah semakin sore. Dia pasti lelah."

" _Baiklah, terima kasih Chanyeol. Terserah dia, tanyakan saja apa dia mau pulang ke rumah atau ke klinikku."_

Chanyeol memutus pembicaraan dengan Suho dan kemudian memandang ke arah Sehun yang masih mendongak menatapnya.

"Kau lihat. Aku sudah meminta ijin pada kakakmu untuk mengantarmu pulang. Jadi mau tak mau aku harus mengantarmu dan kau mau pulang ke rumah atau ke klinik tempat kakakmu bekerja?"

Sehun pun langsung menyambar ponsel Chanyeol yang masih berada di genggamannya. Sehun mencari tahu apakah Chanyeol benar-benar telah berbicara pada Suho atau tidak.

"Kau benar-benar tak percaya padaku ya?" tanya Chanyol sambil mengambil ponselnya dari tangan Sehun dengan lembut. "Aku tidak akan menculikmu, Sehun"

"Baiklah..kau memaksaku dan aku sudah lelah menunggu" Sehun beranjak dan mengenakan ranselnya.

Mau tak mau Sehun berjalan mengekor di belakang Chanyeol sambil sesekali menendang daun-daun yang berjatuhan. Mereka berdua berjalan menuju tempat di mana mobil Chanyeol terparkir. Mengetahui Sehun berjalan di belakangnya, Chanyeol memperlambat langkahnya dan menoleh ke belakang.

"Jangan berjalan di belakangku. Kau bukan pengawalku" Chanyeol tersenyum menunjukkan lesung pipitnya yang khas. Sehun hanya terdiam dan melirik ke arah Chanyeol.

Seperti seorang tuan putri, Chanyeol membukakan pintu untuk Sehun dan sedikit membungkuk mempersilahkan dia masuk. Kemudian ia berlari kecil dan segera duduk di bangku kemudi.

"Jangan lupa sabuk pengamanmu," kata Chanyeol sambil membantu memakaikan pada Sehun. Kepala Chanyeol dekat sekali dengan hidung Sehun dan aroma mint dari shampoo itu memenuhi rongga hidungnya. Sehun menghirup dalam-dalam seperti sedang menikmati aroma terapi.

"Dan aku juga tidak akan mengunci pintunya. Jadi kalau kau merasa aku tidak berjalan ke arah sesungguhnya, kau bisa langsung melompat keluar." Gurau Chanyeol dan sekali lagi Chanyeol tersenyum.

Sehun pun tak bisa menghindari reflek tubuhnya untuk sedikit tersenyum karena gurauan Chanyeol tadi, tanpa sepengetahuan Chanyeol.

Tak ada pembicaraan selama perjalanan itu, hanya alunan lagu pelan yang keluar dari _tape_ mobil Chanyeol. Sehun melamun, berpikir atas apa yang telah dilakukan Chanyeol hari ini. Mengapa seolah Chanyeol meyakinkan bahwa dia adalah pria yang baik dan seperti berusaha membuat dirinya percaya pada Chanyeol. Ingatan Sehun masih jelas terhadap senyum dan tatapan Chanyeol yang tulus yang benar-benar hanya ingin meminta maaf dengan cara mengantarnya pulang. Tak ada niat dan tujuan lain. Bahkan Chanyeol menyetir langsung ke arah tujuan tanpa mengajaknya mampir ke tempat lain.

Begitu pula Chanyeol, ia tahu ada rasa ketakutan yang mendalam pada diri Sehun. Ada rasa ketidak nyamanan untuk berinteraksi secara bebas dengan orang yang baru dikenalnya. Ada perasaan ragu apakah orang yang baru dikenalnya itu tulus atau tidak, akan menyakitinya atau tidak, dan Chanyeol bisa menangkap isyarat bahwa Sehun sangat percaya dan bergantung kepada kakak satu-satunya itu meski ia belum lama mengenal Sehun. Tapi Chanyeol pandai membaca sikap seseorang. Hanya saja satu hal yang masih menjadi misteri bagi Chanyeol, mengapa Sehun begitu tertutup dan marah ketika ia melepas paksa topinya?

Akhirnya mereka tiba di klinik Suho. "Hei, jangan melamun. Kita sudah sampai" Chanyeol menghentikan mobilnya di halaman klinik dan mematikan mesinnya.

Sebelum Sehun beranjak, dengan segera ia keluar dan membukakan pintu bagi Sehun. Benar-benar memperlakukannya seperti seorang putri.

"Aku akan mengantarmu ke dalam sampai bertemu dengan kakakmu.". Lagi-lagi Chanyeol mengeluarkan kalimat yang benar-benar membuat Sehun berpikir kalau Chanyeol memang tulus dan tak ingin merusak kepercayaanya.

Sambil berjalan masuk, Sehun melirik ke arah Chanyeol.

"Ada apa?" Chanyeol sadar dirinya diperhatikan

"Terima kasih" jawab Sehun sambil menunjukkan senyum tipisnya. Ya! Sehun tersenyum kepada Chanyeol!

Untuk kedua kalinya Chanyeol terdiam membatu. Sehun tersenyum. Ia tak percaya itu. Belum pernah sekali pun ia melihat senyumannya. Chanyeol seperti terhipnotis lagi, walau bukan senyuman lebar tapi itu adalah sebuah hal langka. Sehun tidak pernah terlihat tersenyum di depan siapa pun!

"Chanyeol…Chanyeol…"

"Ah iya maaf aku melamun" sadar ada Suho yang sedang melambaikan tangannya di depan wajah Chanyeol.

"Terima kasih sudah mengantar adikku" Suho menepuk pundak Chanyeol dan tersenyum.

 _Kalau dokter Suho saja memiliki senyuman yang manis, aku yakin Sehun juga memilikinya, mungkin bahkan jauh lebih manis._

"Tak apa..Aku pamit pulang dulu kalau begitu" agak salah tingkah membuat Chanyeol menggaruk pelan kepalanya yang sebenarnya tidak gatal.

"Maaf jadi merepotkan" kata Sehun lirih.

"Lain kali kalau kakakmu tidak bisa menjemputmu, bilang saja padaku. Aku akan mengantarmu..dan kau tidak merepotkanku" Chanyeol menujukkan senyumnya lagi.

"Terima kasih Chanyeol" kata Suho.

Chanyeol membungkuk memberi tanda hormat lalu berbalik badan dan berjalan menuju mobilnya sambil berkata dalam hati tentang apa yang terjadi barusan. Senyum Sehun yang menghipnotisnya. Dan sejak saat itu juga, Sehun sudah memaafkan Chanyeol karena ketulusan dan usahanya meminta maaf.

 _Aku pasti sudah gila!_

"Aaaagghhh!" Chanyeol mengacak-acak rambutnya sebelum akhirnya pergi meninggalkan klinik.

.

.

"Chanyeol tidak menyakitimu kan?" kata Suho sambil kembali duduk di meja kerjanya,

Sehun menggeleng pelan.

"Sudah ku bilang..dia itu anak yang baik"

Sehun yang sedang mengusap kepala salah satu anjing milik klien kakaknya itu pun tersenyum simpul tanpa terlihat olah kakaknya.

"Aku tahu.." jawab Sehun lirih dan Suho tidak mendengar itu.

* * *

 **TBC**

happy birthday yak baby sehunie..don't grow old too fast


	5. Chapter 5

**HEAL ME**

Main casts : Park Chanyeol, Oh Sehun

Side casts : Suho, Xiumin, Baekhyun

Disclaimer : member EXO yang milik orang tuanya dan SMEnt semata, author pinjem nama doang

Warning : Yaoi, BL, typo

* * *

Kini Chanyeol sudah tahu ke mana dia harus mencari Sehun kalau dia tak ada di bawah pohon seperti biasanya. _Roof top_! Ya, di sana adalah tempat favorit kedua bagi Sehun untuk menyendiri. Jarang ada orang yang ke sana atau bahkan mungkin tak ada sama sekali. Kali ini Chanyeol tak perlu berjingkat dan membuka pintu menuju _roof top_ secara perlahan. Tanpa melihat siapa yang datang pun Sehun juga sudah tahu jika itu Chanyeol. Benar, hanya mereka berdua saja yang akhir-akhir ini suka menikmati waktu luang di sana. Sehun adalah objek favorit Chanyeol saat ini untuk dipotret, tentu saja ia mengambilnya masih tanpa sepengetahuan Sehun.

"Makan siang datang!" teriak Chanyeol dengan nada yang ceria. Hatinya sungguh-sungguh sedang gembira.

"Hai Channie.." Sehun yang sudah ada di sana terlebih dahulu menoleh ke arah Chanyeol dan menyambutnya dengan senyuman tipis.

 _Sial! Anak itu tahu bagaimana caranya membuat jantungku berhenti berdetak sejenak! Senyum itu dan..aku tidak salah mendengar kan? Dia memanggilku Channie? Hanya orang-orang terdekatku saja yang memanggilku seperti itu…_

"Kau tak perlu repot membawakan makanan untukku. Aku bisa membelinya nanti"

"Kau itu terlalu kurus. Kau harus banyak makan. Tak masalah jika setelah ini kau makan lagi.." omel Chanyeol sambil membuka kotak makan yang ia bawa.

Tak ada jawaban dari Sehun membuatnya menoleh ke arah lelaki yang ada di sebelahnya.

"Ada apa?" tanya Chanyeol keheranan.

"Kau lucu kalau mengomel seperti itu.. sudah seperti ibuku saja". Kali ini Sehun tersenyum lebih lebar dari apa yang pernah Chanyeol lihat hingga matanya membentuk pola seperti bulan sabit.

Sontak saja wajah Chanyeol memerah. _Harus berapa kali kau membunuhku, Sehun?! Jantungku bisa berhenti berkali-kali karena senyumanmu itu!_

"Sudah..ayo kita makan. Aku lapar…" ujar Chanyeol mengalihkan perhatiannya.

Rasa lapar pun membuat mereka berdua hanya fokus terhadap apa yang dimakannya. Siapa yang tak tenang jika sudah dihadapkan dengan makanan. Sesekali Chanyeol melirik ke arah Sehun.

"Pelan-pelan saja kalau makan. Nanti kau bisa tersedak.. dan jangan terlalu banyak memandangiku" ujar Sehun sambil tetap sibuk dengan makanannya tanpa melihat ke arah Chanyeol. Chanyeol tak sadar jika Sehun ternyata juga sedikit curi-curi pandang.

"Awk alarfr.." jawab Chanyeol dengan mulut penuh makanan dan pipinya menggembung, seperti hamster.

"Telan dulu makananmu, baru bicara, Channie.."

Dengan susah payah Chanyeol menelan seluruh makanan yang ada di mulutnya, "Aku lapar..", tegasnya lagi dan tersenyum meringis.

Setelah seluruh makanan habis, Sehun membantu Chanyeol membereskan sisa-sisa bekas makanan mereka. Angin yang sepoi-sepoi dan suasanya yang tepat setelah mereka makan sampai kekenyangan membuat keduanya menjadi sedikit ngantuk. Sehun memejamkan matanya dan menyandarkan punggungnya pada tembok. Kesempatan lagi bagi Chanyeol untuk mengamati wajah Sehun meski sebagian masih tertutup topi kesayangannya.

"Sehun.."

"Hmm.." jawab Sehun pelan dan masih memejamkan mata.

"Apa kau tahu, sayang sekali kalau wajah manismu itu harus kau sembunyikan di balik topi itu.."

Dada Chanyeol berdebar-debar menanti jawaban apa yang akan Sehun lontarkan. Akankah dia marah lagi pada Chanyeol? Beberapa detik Sehun tak mengeluarkan jawaban apa pun. Chanyeol yang pasrah akhirnya juga ikut memejamkan mata dan menyandarkan dirinya di sebelah Sehun. Menikmati sejuknya angin yang berhembus.

"Seperti ini?" Sehun melepas topinya dan suaranya sedikit bergetar, tersirat ada keraguan.

Perlahan Chanyeol membuka matanya dan sekali lagi terkejut dengan apa yang dilihatnya. Matanya membulat lebar. Rambut Sehun yang kecoklatan terlihat betapa halus dan berkilau. Wajahnya benar-benar manis. Pipinya yang bersih tanpa noda dan juga bibir merah mudanya yang menggoda membuat Chanyeol kehabisan kata-kata. Seolah melihat sosok manusia paling sempurna.

"Kenapa kau terdiam?" tanya Sehun, takut wajahnya tampak aneh di hadapan Chanyeol.

"Aku..aku..m-m-melihat ada malaikat di depanku!" Chanyeol tergagap dan matanya sedikit melebar, seolah-olah seperti benar-benar terkejut.

Sehun pun celingukan mencari sesosok yang Chanyeol maksud, tapi hasilnya nihil. Tak ada siapapun di antara mereka berdua.

"Jangan menakutiku!"

"Malaikat itu adalah kau, Sehun…" Chanyeol pun tertawa terbahak-bahak.

"Kau malah menggodaku.." Sehun pura-pura ngambek dan hendak memakai topinya lagi.

Sebelum benda itu bertengger lagi di kepala Sehun, Chanyeol sudah merebutnya dan menyembunyikan di balik punggung.

"Jangan kenakan benda ini lagi.." pinta Chanyeol.

"Aku..aku tidak bisa..atau mungkin belum.." jawab Sehun lirih dan tertunduk.

Chanyeol menyentuh dagu Sehun dan menengadahkan wajahnya hingga kedua bola mata mereka bertemu.

"Kalau kau masih belum bisa, maka berjanjilah padaku untuk tidak mengenakan topi ini ketika kau hanya berdua denganku..", mata mereka berdua masih saling bertatapan, "karena aku suka melihat wajah manismu ini.."

Sehun hanya tersenyum simpul. Entah apa yang menjalar di dalam tubuhnya saat ini. Jantungnya serasa berhenti sesaat. Oksigen serasa berhenti di tenggorokannya dan tak mau memasuki paru-parunya. Wajah dan telinganya memanas. Chanyeol begitu dalam menatap ke kedua bola mata Sehun.

Chanyeol pun merasa sama. Seperti ada kejutan-kejutan listrik yang mengaliri tubuhnya. Wajah dan telinganya memanas. Matanya tak berkedip memandang wajah manis di hadapannya. Kalau dia tak bisa mengendalikan diri bisa-bisa bibir kemerahan Sehun sudah habis dilumatnya. Tapi Chanyeol tahu, dia tidak ingin melukai Sehun dengan ulahnya yang tiba-tiba seperti itu. Segera saja ia mengalihkan tangannya dari dagu Sehun.

"Huaaaahhhh…" Chanyeol menggeliat untuk menutupi rasa kikuknya dan membuat Sehun kembali ke alam sadarnya.

Mereka pun terdiam beberapa saat dengan rasa kikuknya masing-masing.

.

.

"Umm.. Channie…" panggil Sehun lembut.

"Hmmm…"

"Boleh aku minta tolong padamu?"

"Minta tolong apa?"

"Hari ini Suho _hyung_ pulang agak malam. Bisa kah kau mengantarku pulang? Tapi kalau kau tidak bisa ya.."

Belum selesai Sehun berkata, Chanyeol sudah menyahut, "Dengan senang hati _princess_ " Chanyeol tersenyum lebar.

"Lagi-lagi kau menggodaku.." gerutu Sehun.

Chanyeol mengulurkan tangannya untuk membantu Sehun berdiri dari duduknya. Tak lupa Sehun mengenakan topinya kembali. Kemudian mereka berdua berjalan meninggalkan _roof top_ menuju mobil Chanyeol. Seperti sebelumnya, Chanyeol akan membukakan pintu mobilnya untuk Sehun, membantunya memakai sabuk pengaman, dan tak mengunci pintu mobilnya.

"Aku tak akan lompat keluar mobil", kata Sehun kali ini, sesaat sebelum Chanyeol menyalakan mesin mobilnya, "kau bisa mengunci pintu mobilnya. Aku percaya padamu."

"Terima kasih sudah percaya padaku" Chanyeol menepuk kepala Sehun dengan pelan.

Sehun melepaskan topinya lagi tanpa perintah Chanyeol. Dia ingin menepati janjinya. Tak ada siapa-siapa lagi selain mereka berdua di dalam mobil ini. Melihat hal itu membuat Chanyeol tersenyum senang.

"Ke klinik atau ke rumah?"

"Ke rumah saja. _Hyung-_ ku kan pulang malam. Lagipula tak ada hiburan kalau aku ke klinik.."

Entah merasa lelah atau nyaman karena sejuknya pendingin mobil, Sehun pun tertidur. Menyadari itu, Chanyeol menepikan mobilnya sejenak. Ia mengamati setiap inci wajah Sehun yang tampak menggemaskan. Tak ingin kehilangan momen, Chanyeol segera mengeluarkan kamera dan memotret Sehun yang sedang tertidur seperti bayi. Senyum Chanyeol mengembang dan kemudian ia melanjutkan perjalanan lagi.

 _Sosok misterius dan dingin itu ternyata memiliki wajah yang imut seperti bayi kecil._

 _._

 _._

Beberapa menit kemudian, " _Princess,_ kita sudah sampai", Chanyeol menepuk pundak Sehun

Sehun menggeliat dan berkata, "Terima kasih, Channie"

"Sehun..kemarikan ponselmu!" kata Chanyeol sesaat sebelum Sehun membuka pintu mobil.

"Untuk apa?" wajah Sehun terlihat kebingungan.

"Sudah kemarikan saja…"

Sehun pun menurut dan memberikan ponselnya pada Chanyeol. Dengan cepat Chanyeol mengetik sesuatu di sana.

"Aku sudah menyimpan nomorku di sana. Jangan lupa hubungi aku yaa.. Mungkin selama beberapa hari ke depan aku tidak bisa menemanimu. Ada beberapa tugas yang harus kuselesaikan sebelum ujian akhir semester di mulai. Aku pasti akan merindukanmu.." kata Chanyeol sambil pura-pura memasang wajah sedih.

"Tidak apa.. aku kan sudah terbiasa sendirian sebelumnya. Dan yaa.. kalau ingat aku akan menghubungimu." kata Sehun membalas menggoda Chanyeol.

"Haish, menyesal aku mengantarmu.." Chanyeol memasang wajah ngambeknya lagi.

"Hihihi.. sekali lagi terima kasih sudah mengantarku". Sehun turun dari mobil dan melambaikan tangannya pada Chanyeol.

 _Sepertinya mungkin aku akan merindukanmu, Park Chanyeol…_

* * *

 **TBC**

makasi para reader udah ngasi reviewnya..

maapkeun author yang masi newbie ini yang belum bisa bikin cerita panjang per chapter-nya TT TT

biar reader ga mati penasaran/?..author usahakan fast update yak ^^

love u


	6. Chapter 6

**HEAL ME**

Main casts : Park Chanyeol, Oh Sehun

Side casts : Suho, Xiumin, Baekhyun

Disclaimer : member EXO yang milik orang tuanya dan SMEnt semata, author pinjem nama doang

Warning : Yaoi, BL, typo

* * *

Ini mendekati akhir pekan, dan saat ini Chanyeol, Xiumin, dan Baekhyun sedang berkutat mengerjakan tugas-tugas yang tersisa sebelum ujian akhir semester di mulai. Mereka berkumpul di rumah Chanyeol. Sudah dari pagi hingga waktu makan siang tiba mereka masih saja sibuk dengan kertas-kertas dan buku-buku yang berserakan di ruang tengah rumah Chanyeol.

"Guys..apakah kalian tak ingin beristirahat sejenak? Otakku sudah lelah…" ujar Xiumin sambil menggeliat meluruskan otot-ototnya yang kaku.

"Aku juga lelah.. Bagaimana kalau besok saja dilanjutkan lagi?" tanya Baekhyun.

"Ya sudah istirahat saja dulu. Mau bermain _game_?" Chanyeol menawarkan.

"Tidak..pikiranku sungguh lelah" Xiumin menolak dan disusul dengan anggukan Baekhyun.

"Chanyeol…" panggil Baekhyun sambil merebahkan dirinya di lantai, "apa kau sedang menyembunyikan sesuatu dari kami?" tanya Baekhyun tiba-tiba.

"Eh? Sesuatu apa? Aku tidak menyembunyikan apa-apa.." raut wajah Chanyeol menandakan kalau ia bingung.

"Lalu, kemana saja kau selama ini? Sudah sangat lama kau tidak menghabiskan waktu bersama kami" jelas Xiumin, "kau sering melewatkan jam makan siang bersama kami…"

"Aku tidak kemana-mana. Hanya kuliah kemudian pulang" jawab Chanyeol yang pura-pura tak tahu padahal dia tahu kemana pertanyaan itu akan mengarah. Mereka pasti mencurigai sesuatu.

"Jangan bohong pada kami. Kita kan sudah berjanji untuk tidak saling menyimpan rahasia. Kami tahu kau pergi kuliah, tapi kami tak pernah melihatmu di kampus. Di waktu senggang pun kau tak mencari kami.."

Mendengar kata-kata Xiumin membuat Chanyeol gelagapan.

"Chanyeol, kami tahu kau pandai membaca sikap seseorang tapi sayangnya kau tak pandai dalam hal berbohong" tambah Baekhyun, "kalau kau tak mau bercerita, maka kami akan mengobrak-abrik isi rumahmu untuk mencari tahu"

Belum sempat Chanyeol menjawab, ia mendengar ponselnya berdering.

"Tunggu sebentar.." kata Chanyeol pada kedua sahabatnya itu kemudian beranjak pergi ke dapur untuk menjawab panggilan telepon itu.

Xiumin dan Baekhyun tak bisa mendengar jelas dengan siapa Chanyeol berbicara. Tapi dari gerak-geriknya, mereka dapat melihat jika Chanyeol sesekali tersenyum. Sangat mencurigakan karena Chanyeol tidak pernah menjawab telepon dengan harus menjauhi kedua sahabatnya itu.

" _Hyung.._ apa jangan-jangan Chanyeol sudah memiliki kekasih?" tanya Baekhyun tiba-tiba pada Xiumin.

"Aku tidak tahu, Baek.. melihatnya bermesraan dengan seseorang di kampus saja tidak pernah." Xiumin mengangkat kedua pundaknya.

"Ah iya, kau benar _hyung_.. Chanyeol malah sering menghilang seperti ada yang menculiknya"

Hampir 15 menit berlalu Chanyeol tak kunjung muncul dari dapur. Baekhyun dan Xiumin yang melihat dari kejauhan mendapati Chanyeol malah tersenyum sendiri seperti orang yang sudah tidak waras. Sesekali bersandar pada kulkas, tak lama kemudian bersandar pada bak pencucian, kemudian berpindah lagi bersandar pada meja pantry. Merasa kedua sahabatnya itu mengawasi dari jauh, akhirnya Chanyeol menyudahi pembicaraanya.

"Dari siapa?" tanya Baekhyun.

"Orang tuaku" jawab Chanyeol singkat dan menghindari tatapan Baekhyun.

Merasa tak percaya dengan ucapan Chanyeol, maka Xiumin merampas ponsel Chanyeol yang baru saja ia taruh di atas meja.

" _Hyung!"_ bentak Chanyeol. Sambil terus mengejar _hyung_ -nya itu, dengan cekatan pula Xiumin mengutak-atik ponsel Chanyeol sambil berlari kecil, mencari tahu siapa yang baru saja menelepon.

"Oh..jadi ini? Sejak kapan Sehun menjadi orang tuamu?" tanya Xiumin dengan ekspresi wajah puas, sementara Chanyeol tampak gelagapan.

"SEHUN?!" Baekhyun berteriak tak percaya.

"Sebaiknya kau jelaskan pada kami!" dan kedua sahabatnya itu berdiri sambil menyilangkan tangan mereka di dada dan memberi pandangan menghakimi pada Chanyeol.

Dengan napas yang belum teratur, Chanyeol berjalan cepat ke arah dapur dan segera mengambil segelas air putih dan meneguknya kuat-kuat. Sementara di ujung sana kedua sahabatnya masih menunggu jawaban.

"Jangan menatapku seperti itu.." Chanyeol memelas.

"PARK CHANYEOL!" bentak keduanya.

"Iya..iya.. baiklah, aku akan menjelaskan tapi jangan potong pembicaranku."

Xiumin dan Baekhyun mengangguk pelan dan kembali ke posisi duduk mereka sebelumnya.

"Ceritanya berawal ketika aku melihat dokter Suho berada di halaman kampus kita dan yang ternyata sedang menjemput adiknya. Ia pun mengenalkanku pada adiknya yang ternyata bernama Sehun itu. Sungguh pada awalnya aktu tak tahu siapa dia, makanya ku tanya pada kalian apakah kalian mengenalnya. Setelah hari itu, benar saja aku menemukan dia sedang menyendiri di bawah pohon. Hampir setiap hari aku mengamatinya. Setelah beberapa hari mengamati, akhirnya ku beranikan diri untuk berbicara lebih banyak meski awalnya dia ketus terhadapku. Dan akhirnya sampai kami bertukar nomor telepon dan benar, dia tadi meneleponku…"

"Kalian berkencan?" tuduh Xiumin.

"Ah..tidak..tidak. Aku hanya masih ingin mengenalnya saja" Chanyeol menggelengkan kepalanya dengan cepat.

"Jadi dia adik dokter Suho? Berbeda sekali sifatnya.. Selama kau menghilang hanya nomor telepon saja yang kau dapat? Kau ini payah.." ledek Baekhyun.

Tak terima dengan ejekan Baekhyun, maka Chanyeol mengajak kedua sahabatnya ke suatu ruangan di sudut rumahnya.

"Ayo ikut denganku!" Chanyeol mengajak mereka berdua ke studio mininya yang berukuran 3x4 meter di dalam rumahnya. Chanyeol membukakan pintu dan mempersilahkan mereka masuk.

Baekhyun dan Xiumin tak percaya atas apa yang mereka lihat. Mulut mereka menganga. Ada puluhan foto Sehun yang diambil secara diam-diam tergantung di kedua sisi dinding yang ada di ruangan itu.

"Astaga! Kau terobsesi padanya?" tanya Xiumin yang masih terkejut, sambil melihat foto-foto itu satu persatu

"Jangan-jangan kau psikopat" Baekhyun semakin meledek.

Pletak! Jitakan keras mendarat di kepala Baekhyun.

"Bukan begitu Xiumin _hyung.._ Ketika awal berkenalan, dia menyembunyikan sebagian wajahnya di topi yang dia kenakan dan terlebih lagi dia juga menunduk. Dan dari sikapnya aku merasa ada suatu ketakutan di dalam dirinya. Ada suatu hal yang membuat dirinya tidak berani membuka diri. Aku juga sangat penasaran dengan wajahnya saat itu. Aku ingin melihat ekspresi matanya." Jelas Chanyeol.

"Lalu apa kau sudah tahu apa penyebabnya?"

Chanyeol menggeleng perlahan, "Semakin hari entah ada sesuatu apa yang membuatku tergerak untuk ingin bisa melindunginya. Dari sikapnya aku bisa menilai bahwa dia sangat percaya dan mungkin hanya percaya pada kakaknya saja."

"Kau menyukainya?" tanya Baekhyun

Chanyeol terdiam agak lama. Dirinya berpikir, _apa benar aku mulai menyukainya?_

"Kau menyukainya?" tanya Xiumin mengulangi.

"Aku tidak tahu. Aku bingung." Chanyeol memandang ke sebuah foto dan mempertanyakan hal itu pada dirinya sendiri.

"Apa yang kau rasakan akhir-akhir ini? Apa perasaanmu ketika dia menelepon tadi?"

"Aku senang. Aku senang jika aku bisa melihatnya tersenyum, tertawa.. Aku senang jika dia merasa nyaman dan percaya padaku. Dan aku… merindukannya" wajah Chanyeol memerah

"Kau mencintainya!" Baekhyun dan Xiumin berseru kompak.

Chanyeol terdiam. _Aku mencintainya?_ Chanyeol berpikir dalam hati. _Sejak aku melihat senyuman manis itu, hatiku bergetar. Tubuhku seolah lumpuh sesaat. Senyuman itu selalu menghipnotisku. Suara dan nada bicaranya yang khas seolah menjadi nyanyian bagiku._

"Apa ini benar-benar dia?" Chanyeol yang sedari tadi berpikir tidak sadar jika ponselnya sudah dijamah oleh Xiumin lagi dan dia menunjukkan potret Sehun tanpa mengenakan topi dan tersenyum.

Dengan tegas Chanyeol merebut ponselnya kembali, "Hanya aku yang boleh melihat foto itu!", teriaknya.

"Pada sebuah foto saja kau posesif. Bagaimana pada orang aslinya? Eh, tapi ngomong-ngomong dia cukup manis juga ternyata" Baekhyun menimpali.

"Kalian tidak menertawaiku? Kalian tidak membenci Sehun setelah melihat wajahnya?" Chanyeol merasa takut, kalau-kalau sahabatnya itu jadi membencinya karena dia dekat dengan Sehun yang sebagian orang menganggapnya aneh.

"Kalau memang itu yang menjadi keyakinanmu, melindungi dan mengembalikan senyuman Sehun, maka kami akan mendukungmu. Melihat senyuman itu dalam sebuah foto membuatku yakin bahwa Sehun bukanlah anak yang aneh yang seperti orang lain bicarakan. Wajahnya sangat rupawan." Entah apa yang membuat Baekhyun mendadak bijaksana seperti ini.

"Tumben sekali gaya bicaramu, Baek?" Xiumin terkekeh, "Chanyeol, mengapa kau tidak mencoba mencari info dari dokter Suho? Dia pasti tahu betul Sehun itu seperti apa. Ceritakanlah niat baikmu itu. Tapi jika dokter Suho menutupinya ya sudah, setidaknya kau sudah berusaha…"

Melihat dukungan dari kedua sahabatnya itu membuat Chanyeol semakin yakin akan apa yang akan dia lakukan. Melindungi dan mengembalikan senyum dan tawa Sehun lagi karena Sehun itu seperti porselen, bagus dari luar tapi rapuh di dalam.

* * *

 **TBC**

horee..update lagi ^_^

masih penasaran sama Sehun? tunggu bentar lagi yaa..dikiiit lagi

skali lagi makasi banyak udah ngasi review yg bikin author jadi semangat ^^

tapi maap kalo chanhun momen-nya masi minim, biar ga monoton aja

yg penting main pairingnya kan tetep chanhun *ngeles*


	7. Chapter 7

**HEAL ME**

Main casts : Park Chanyeol, Oh Sehun

Side casts : Suho, Xiumin, Baekhyun

Disclaimer : member EXO yang milik orang tuanya dan SMEnt semata, author pinjem nama doang

Warning : Yaoi, BL, typo

* * *

PARK CHANYEOL. Nama itu tertulis apik di buku puisi Sehun. Tak ada embel-embel apapun, hanya sebuah nama. Entah sudah berapa lama Sehun duduk di meja belajarnya memandangi nama tersebut. Pikirannya menerawang jauh. Dan entah sudah berapa kali Sehun mengulang-ulang nama itu di dalam pikirannya. Sambil mengetuk penanya pada meja dan sesekali meneguk susu cokelat dingin favoritnya, nama itu terus terngiang di kepala Sehun. Perlahan ia mulai menulis kembali dengan sedikit berpikir.

 _ **P**_ _for positive_

 _ **A**_ _for appreciative_

 _ **R**_ _for reliable_

 _ **K**_ _for kind_

 _ **C**_ _for charismatic_

 _ **H**_ _for hardworking_

 _ **A**_ _for adorable_

 _ **N**_ _for nurturing_

 _ **Y**_ _for youthful_

 _ **E**_ _for energetic_

 _ **O**_ _for optimistic_

 _ **L**_ _for lovable_

Setelah mengeja nama itu, Sehun tersenyum simpul. Setidaknya itu adalah gambaran tentang Chanyeol di matanya. Sehun membaca ulang kalimat-kalimat itu lalu merebahkan diri di atas kasurnya yang empuk ditemani beberapa boneka kesayangannya.

Ini sudah malam, bahkan hampir tengah malam, tapi Sehun tidak bisa tidur nyenyak. _Tak apalah sedikit begadang._ Batinnya. _Toh besok hari libur, bangun sedikit lebih siang juga tidak apa-apa._

 _._

 _._

Hampir tiga bulan ia mengenal Chanyeol lebih dekat, membuat dirinya tak percaya. Ini sudah tahun ketiga Sehun kuliah, dan dia tidak menyangka bahwa akhirnya ada seseorang yang mau mengenalnya lebih dekat. Pandangan aneh orang lain terhadapnya sudah menjadi hal biasa bagi Sehun. _Apa benar aku sudah terlalu menutup diri? Tapi, komentar miring setiap orang di sekitarku membuatku tak nyaman. Aku risih. Menyendiri adalah hal terbaik bagiku. Aku tak perlu mendengar celotehan orang lain, aku tak perlu merasa tersakiti karena orang lain, dan aku juga tidak perlu…._ Mata Sehun berkaca-kaca, ia tau pasti akan menangis lagi kalau mengingat masa lalunya.

 _Chanyeol baik padaku. Dia tidak menganggapku aneh. Bahkan dia menyukai senyumku. Apakah aku pantas baginya? Aku tak ingin dia jatuh cinta padaku._ Sehun kembali terisak. _Bodoh! Apa yang harus kulakukan? Haruskah aku menjauh? Tapi berada di dekatnya membuatku nyaman…_

Sehun mengingat kembali bagaimana Chanyeol mengatakan bahwa ia menyukai senyumnya, ketika jemari Chanyeol menyentuh dagunya, aroma tubuh Chanyeol yang khas ketika ia mendekatkan diri untuk membantu Sehun memakaikan sabuk pengaman. Sehun juga teringat bagaimana ketika Chanyeol menyebutnya malaikat, dan _princess_.. Meskipun Sehun seorang laki-laki tapi entah mengapa ia suka ketika Chanyeol memanggilnya _princess._ Bagi Sehun, Chanyeol memiliki kepribadian yang tak berbeda jauh dengan kakaknya. Ramah dan bisa diandalkan.

Sehun masih larut di dalam lamunannya. Berpikir apa yang akan dia perbuat. _Haruskah aku belajar merubah diriku? Atau haruskah aku mengatakan semuanya kepada Chanyeol? Ya, semuanya! Apa aku bisa? Bagaimana kalau ia membenciku dan menjauhiku?_ Lelah berpikir membuat Sehun tertidur lelap.

.

.

" _Tidak! Jangan! Aku mohon hentikan!" Sehun berteriak, meronta._

" _Diamlah, manis. Kalau kau diam maka kami tak akan menyakitimu" ujar salah seorang lelaki yang ada di hadapan Sehun._

 _Suasana agak gelap. Sehun tak bisa melihat dengan jelas siapa ketiga bayangan yang ada di dekatnya. Yang Sehun tahu bahwa bayangan itu terlihat mengenakan seragam sekolah yang sama dengan Sehun._

 _Dengan suara terisak Sehun memohon lirih, "Aku mohon jangan lakukan ini padaku…", tapi ketiga orang yang ada dihadapannya tak menggubris perkataan Sehun._

" _Tolong aku…" hampir habis suara Sehun, badannya letih dan sakit semua. Ingin memukul orang-orang tersebut sudah tak ada tenaga. Kepalanya pusing. Badannya juga menggigil. Lantai dingin dan kotor yang ia rasakan._

"Aaahhhhh!" Sehun berteriak keras.

"Sehun! Sehun!" terdengar suara Suho panik menggedor pintu.

Sehun bangun dengan napas tersengal-sengal, keringatnya membasahi wajah dan tubuhnya. Itu hanya mimpi. Mimpi buruk yang seperti kenyataan!

"Sehun buka pintunya!" teriak Suho lagi. Dengan badan yang tak bertenaga Sehun menjatuhkan dirinya ke lantai dari tempat tidur. Sehun memaksa kakinya untuk berdiri, dengan terseok-seok ia berjalan menuju pintu.

" _Hyung…"_ suara Sehun melemah

Suho mendapati adiknya basah oleh keringat. Matanya sayu dan napasnya terengah-engah. Suho memeluk erat dan mengusap pelan punggung adiknya.

"Mimpi itu datang lagi?" bisik Suho pelan. Sehun mengangguk.

"Sudah, kau tenang ya. Semua hanya mimpi" Suho membelai rambut Sehun yang basah oleh keringat. Suho sendiri merasa khawatir dan ketakutan ketika mimpi buruk itu mendatangi Sehun lagi, tapi ia harus berusaha tenang di depan adiknya. Mimpi yang selalu sama.

"Hei.." kata Suho sambil membelai lembut pipi Sehun, "duduklah dulu di depan televisi. Aku akan mengambilkan minuman untukmu"

Sehun mengangguk dan berjalan pelan. Sehun melingkarkan tangannya di pundak Suho dan Suho melingkarkan tangannya di pinggang Sehun. Setiap kali mimpi itu datang, Sehun tampak rapuh di hadapan Suho.

Segera Suho berjalan ke arah dapur, membuatkan susu cokelat hangat kesukaan Sehun. Setelah itu ia mengambil handuk yang sudah dibasahi air hangat.

"Minumlah ini dulu" Suho memberikan segelas susu hangat itu pada Sehun. Perlahan-lahan ia mengelap peluh yang ada di wajah Sehun. Suho melihat pandangan Sehun sedang kosong, ia pun mencium kepala Sehun kemudian membelainya lembut.

"Aku takut.." suara Sehun masih melemah

"Bukankah sudah beberapa minggu ini kau tak bermimpi itu lagi? Ku dengar tidurmu sudah tenang. Apakah kau memikirkan sesuatu sebelum tidur tadi?"

Sehun menggeleng. Berbohong pada kakaknya. Sehun sendiri takut tapi ia juga tak ingin membuat kakaknya khawatir. Sehun tahu, ini kesalahan dia sendiri, terlalu memikirkan masa lalunya dan Chanyeol sebelum tidur.

Air mata Sehun sudah mengering. Napasnya sudah mulai teratur. Susu hangatnya pun juga telah habis. Sehun sudah lebih tenang sekarang. Tapi pandangannya masih menerawang jauh. Kosong.

"Bajumu basah. Gantilah dulu, setelah itu tidurlah denganku. Pagi masih lama dan aku tak ingin terjadi apa-apa lagi padamu"

Sehun mengangguk dan menuruti apa yang kakaknya perintahkan. Sehun berjalan dengan langkah gontai ke kamarnya, membuka lemari dan mengambil kaos sekenanya. Setelah berganti baju, ia berjalan menuju kamar Suho yang ada di sebelahnya.

"Kau tidur saja di kasurku, aku akan menggelar matras dan tidur di bawah"

" _Hyung_ di sini saja.." rengek Sehun sambil menepuk-nepuk kasur tidurnya.

"Kasur itu tak terlalu besar, Sehun. Nanti kau malah tak bebas bergerak"

"Aku ingin dekat dengan _hyung…_ "

"Ya sudah begini saja, kita tidur di depan televisi saja ya.. supaya lebih leluasa" Suho mengusap lembut kepala Sehun.

Kemudian Suho menyiapkan alas tidur mereka. Menggelar kasur lipat, menata bantal-bantal dan menyiapkan selimut. Selesai Suho mempersiapkan itu semua, Sehun langsung merebahkan badannya dan menutupi badannya dengan selimut hingga ke dada. Sehun letih.

Terdengar napas Sehun semakin teratur dan melambat. Itu tandanya dia sudah tidur terlelap. Suho memandangi wajah adiknya. _Kenapa kau harus mengalami itu semua, Sehun?_ Ada raut kesedihan di wajah Suho, tapi ia harus kuat. Tinggal berdua dengan Sehun dan jauh dari kedua orang tua membuat Suho harus berperan ganda, tak hanya sebagai kakak tapi juga sebagai orang tua. Di sisi lain, ia dituntut harus kuat seperti ayahnya yang pekerja keras, dan di sisi satunya harus berperan sebagai ibu yang penuh kelembutan. Seorang ibu yang selalu memanjakan Sehun, memeluk ketika Sehun menangis, dan mencium kening Sehun sebelum tidur. Dan menjadi seorang ayah yang tegar, yang selalu memberi semangat kepada Sehun ketika ia terjatuh. Secara usia memang Sehun telah dewasa, tapi jauh di dalam dirinya ternyata lembut seperti bayi. Seperti porselen yang bagus dilihat dari luar tapi juga mudah rapuh.

* * *

 **TBC**

Sorry.. karna ga ada chanhun moment dan singkatnya cerita di chapter ini maka author berbaik hati kasi update dobel

next chapter yuk...


	8. Chapter 8

**HEAL ME**

Main casts : Park Chanyeol, Oh Sehun

Side casts : Suho, Xiumin, Baekhyun

Disclaimer : member EXO yang milik orang tuanya dan SMEnt semata, author pinjem nama doang

Warning : Yaoi, BL, typo

* * *

Kriiinnggg!

"Ya halo.. klinik dokter hewan Kim Suho."

"Dokter, ini aku, Chanyeol"

"Chanyeol? Tumben kau menelepon ke klinik..biasanya kau menelepon langsung ke ponselku". Chanyeol menghubungi ke klinik karena tak tahu apakah Suho sudah pulang atau masih di sana. Dia tak ingin Sehun tahu jika dia menghubungi kakaknya.

"Iya maaf. Apa kau ada waktu luang? Aku ingin berbicara denganmu, tentang Sehun.."

"Sehun? Apa dia membuat masalah?" suara Suho terdengar khawatir mengingat beberapa hari lalu Sehun mengalami mimpi buruknya lagi.

"Ah tidak.. Aku hanya ingin sedikit bertanya-tanya padamu" jelas Chanyeol

"Ya sudah, satu jam lagi pekerjaanku selesai. Tentukan saja di mana kau mau menemuiku. Aku masih ada pasien."

"Oke.. terima kasih dokter". Chanyeol menutup sambungan telepon lalu segera mengetik pesan kepada Suho di mana mereka akan bertemu.

Pikiran Chanyeol sudah mengarah kemana-mana, dia menebak jawaban apa yang akan diberikan Suho. Benarkah Sehun sedang mengalami masalah atau justru dia malah baik-baik saja.

Masih jam 6 sore. Chanyeol melihat ke jam dinding berwarna putih yang bertengger di dinding kamarnya. Masih ada waktu sebentar untuk mandi. Bergegas Chanyeol pergi mandi kemudian bersiap-siap untuk berangkat. Dia tak ingin membuat Suho datang lebih dulu dan menunggu.

Chanyeol yakin kalau Suho belum makan malam, jadi ia mengajak bertemu di suatu rumah makan. Tak lama kemudian sosok yang ditunggu datang ketika Chanyeol sudah menghabiskan setengah isi gelas minumannya.

"Maaf sedikit terlambat.." kata Suho sambil menarik kursi makannya.

"Tak apa. Ini masih masuk waktu makan malam. Pesan makanan saja dulu"

Sambil menunggu pesanan datang, mereka berbicara beberapa hal. Chanyeol belum menyinggung tentang Sehun. Mereka masih berbicara seputar hal umum saja. Chanyeol berencana setelah keduanya selesai menghabiskan makan malamnya baru menanyakan hal serius kepada Suho. Sangat serius.

Melihat Suho yang sesekali tersenyum membuat Chanyeol teringat pada Sehun. Mereka memiliki senyum yang sama. Seandainya saja berbicara dengan Sehun bisa sesantai ini. Suho sudah meletakkan sumpitnya, begitu pula Chanyeol. _Ini saatnya..semoga dokter Suho bersedia memberikan penjelasan,_ Chanyeol menghela napas panjang.

"Ah..dengan begini aku sudah tinggal tidur saja sesampainya di rumah," kata Suho mengakhiri makan malamnya, "jadi, apa yang mau kau tanyakan padaku, Chanyeol?"

"Sebelumnya maaf kalau aku lancang atau tidak sopan. Aku hanya ingin mengenal Sehun lebih jauh"

Suho mengangguk pelan, mengijinkan Chanyeol meneruskan pembicaraannya.

"Beberapa saat aku mengenal Sehun, aku dapat menyimpulkan bahwa ia sangat dekat padamu dan mungkin sangat bergantung padamu. Tapi ada yang mengganjal pikiranku, dia seperti sedang menahan sesuatu. Apakah memang Sehun adalah anak yang pendiam, tertutup, dan penyendiri? Maksudku apakah sedari kecil dia memang begitu? Atau adakah sesuatu yang merubahnya?"

Pertanyaan Chanyeol sedikit membuat Suho tercekat. Chanyeol benar-benar bisa membaca sikap seseorang.

"Kau sungguh-sungguh ingin tahu?" tanya Suho tegas menatap ke arah mata Chanyeol tanpa berkedip. Chanyeol pun mengangguk mantap.

Suho menghela napas panjang, "Beri aku satu alasan kuat agar aku bisa mengatakan semuanya padamu"

"Melihat dan mengamati Sehun setelah beberapa hari mengenalnya membuatku yakin ada sesuatu yang ia sembunyikan. Melihatnya selalu menyendiri dan tidak berinteraksi dengan siapapun itu terlihat sangat aneh. Semakin lama aku mengenalnya, aku merasa ada dorongan bahwa aku harus melindunginya. Entah dari apa atau dari siapa, aku harus melindunginya…"

Chanyeol menghela napas sejenak. Chanyeol melihat ketegangan wajah Suho mulai berkurang.

"Aku melihat Sehun sebagai sosok yang tampak kuat dari luar tapi sebenarnya hatinya rapuh. Aku sempat tak percaya ketika akhirnya ia mulai berani sedikit membuka dirinya padaku. Sejak pertama aku melihat senyumannya..aku…"

Suho menatap tajam ke dalam mata Chanyeol. Chanyeol menghela napas panjang lagi, memejamkan kedua matanya dan berkata, "Aku jatuh cinta padanya…"

Suho benar-benar terkejut mendengar pengakuan Chanyeol, penilaiannya terhadap Sehun itu benar.

"Sekali lagi ku tanya padamu. Sungguh kau ingin tahu rahasia Sehun?". Kedua kalinya Chanyeol tetap menggangguk mantap.

"Apa Sehun mengetahui perasaanmu?"

"Aku datang menemuimu tidak hanya ingin mendengar penjelasanmu, aku juga ingin memohon restu darimu. Jika kau memberi izin, maka aku akan menyatakan perasaanku padanya.." jawab Chanyeol mantap. Hatinya sudah benar-benar bulat untuk Sehun. Hanya Sehun.

"Bagaimana jika dia menolakmu?"

"Aku tak peduli jika dia menolakku. Aku akan tetap pada pendirianku untuk berusaha ada dan melindunginya sekalipun dia hanya menganggapku sebagai teman" tersirat raut pasrah di wajah Chanyeol

"Chanyeol..dengar baik-baik penjelasanku.." Suho menyentuh punggung tangan Chanyeol dengan lembut. Chanyeol menegakkan kembali duduknya dan siap mendegarkan dengan seksama.

"Kau benar. Sehun adalah anak yang ceria dan sangat ramah. Dia bukan orang yang susah beradaptasi. Banyak orang bilang senyum kami mirip. Hingga suatu ketika senyuman itu menjadi hilang..hilang cukup lama. Saat itu Sehun akan menghadapi ujian kelulusan SMA-nya. Ujian itu sudah tinggal beberapa minggu. Tak ada waktu bersantai dan mewajibkannya mengikuti kelas tambahan sepulang sekolah."

Pandangan Suho menerawang jauh, mengingat-ingat kejadian itu.

"Ketika itu selesai mengikuti kelas tambahan, Sehun bersiap-siap pulang dari sekolahnya. Sudah banyak murid yang pulang karena hari sudah sore. Ketika ia melewati koridor yang sepi, tiba-tiba ada sekelompok anak yang menyergapnya. Membekap Sehun dan membawanya ke ruangan yang gelap dan dingin. Di situlah kejadian buruk itu terjadi. Mereka memaksa Sehun meminum alkohol dengan kondisi matanya tertutup, membuat Sehun kehilangan kesadaran. Kemudian mereka mengeroyok Sehun dan…"

Ekspresi wajah Chanyeol terlihat semakin tegang dan Suho tampak berusaha mengucapkan apa yang tertahan di bibirnya. Chanyeol hanya terdiam, dia tak ingin mengganggu konsentrasi Suho.

"dan mereka.. mereka mengambil harta Sehun yang paling berharga. Mereka mengambil kehormatan Sehun…" lanjut Suho, kepalanya tertunduk dan tampak menahan tangis, dan Chanyeol mengepalkan tangannya kuat-kuat seperti hendak menghantamkan pada meja. Chanyeol berusaha mengendalikan emosinya. Perlahan-lahan ia mengatur napasnya lagi.

"Parahnya lagi mereka memotret Sehun ketika dia tak sadarkan diri dengan kondisi tubuhnya yang telanjang. Foto itu pun sempat tersebar di sekolahnya tepat beberapa hari sebelum ujian kelulusan berlangsung"

"Apa yang terjadi pada anak-anak biadab itu? Bagaimana dengan Sehun selanjutnya?" Chanyeol menguatkan suaranya tapi tetap berusaha mengontrol emosi.

"Mereka langsung dikeluarkan pihak sekolah dan dipenjarakan, foto-foto itu pun segera dibersihkan. Sehun jelas mengalami trauma berat dan dengan sangat terpaksa menjalani ujian kelulusan di rumah. Nilainya tidak begitu baik padahal dia anak yang cerdas. Asal lulus saja sudah cukup bagi kami."

Setelah minum beberapa teguk, Suho melanjutkan kembali ceritanya.

"Satu tahun Sehun tak pernah keluar rumah. Hari-harinya hanya termenung, terlebih lagi setelah Sehun tahu aku harus pergi bekerja di kota ini dia merasa kesepian. Tak lama setelah aku pindah ke kota ini, Sehun berniat untuk kuliah dan akhirnya ya seperti sekarang ini. Dia tinggal berdua denganku dan pribadinya berubah. Mau tak mau dia harus berpisah dengan ayah dan ibu karena di kota kelahiran kami membuat Sehun takut.. takut jika foto-fotonya dulu masih tersebar di sana dan orang akan mengenalnya. Kami dan pihak kepolisian sudah meyakinkan bahwa foto itu sudah tidak ada lagi, tapi Sehun masih benar-benar takut… Karena hal buruk itulah aku tak pernah lagi membiarkan Sehun pergi sendirian dengan angkutan umum. Sebisa mungkin aku mengantar kemana pun dia pergi. Soal topi yang selalu ia kenakan sebenarnya hanya sebagai tameng, agar ia bisa menghindar dari tatapan orang-orang disekitarnya."

Chanyeol benar-benar terkejut dan merasa iba pada Sehun. Dorongan untuk melindunginya pun semakin kuat. Dia ingin menghapus luka batin Sehun.

"Kau sudah mengetahuinya sekarang. Apa kini kau membencinya?" ekspresi mata Suho menunjukkan rasa pasrah.

"Sama sekali tidak! Aku tetap mencintainya. Aku ingin menjadi masa depan Sehun yang akan memberikan banyak kenangan manis yang dapat menenggelamkan segala kenangan buruknya" mantap sekali Chanyeol mengatakan itu.

Suho menarik napas panjang, "Semua itu terserah pada kalian berdua, yang aku pesankan padamu hanya tolong jaga adikku"

"Aku akan berusaha. Terima kasih kau sudah mengatakannya padaku. Terima kasih dokter…"

"Panggil saja aku _hyung.._ semoga kau bisa menjadi adik iparku nantinya" Suho tersenyum lega mengetahui Chanyeol tidak menyurutkan niatnya untuk menjaga Sehun. Kekhawatirannya atas penolakan hilang sudah.

"Ini sudah malam, pulanglah.. Aku juga berterima kasih padamu, Chanyeol…"

Chanyeol dan Suho bangun dari duduknya. Mereka berpelukan sesaat, seolah sama-sama melepas beban kekhawatiran yang ada. Perasaan lega meliputi keduanya.

"Oh ya.. makan malam biar aku saja yang bayar" Suho tersenyum hangat, kepercayaan penuh sudah ia berikan kepada Chanyeol.

"Terima kasih banyak _hyung…_ "

 _Dan Sehunku, aku akan datang padamu…_

* * *

 **TBC**

meski belum end.. tapi udah kejawab kan penasarannya hehehe

makasi para readers yang udah mau bersabar


	9. Chapter 9

**HEAL ME**

Main casts : Park Chanyeol, Oh Sehun

Side casts : Suho, Xiumin, Baekhyun

Disclaimer : member EXO yang milik orang tuanya dan SMEnt semata, author pinjem nama doang

Warning : Yaoi, BL, typo

* * *

Semua persiapan sudah selesai tinggal saatnya menunggu sang target. Jantung Chanyeol berdegup kencang tak karuan. Keringat dingin membasahi kening dan kedua telapak tangannya. Jelas sekali bahwa ia sedang gugup, ia berjalan modar-mandir kesana kemari.

.

.

"Sehun, tunggu!" Baekhyun berlari kecil menghampiri Sehun yang ada beberapa langkah di depannya.

"Baek .. ada apa?"

"Dari Chanyeol untukmu..", setangkai mawar putih dan secarik kertas.

 _Datanglah ke roof top. Aku menunggumu._

"Dia mengirim ini?" tanya Sehun sekali lagi untuk memastikan.

Baekhyun tersenyum dan mengangguk, "Ayo ku antar menemuinya"

Mereka berdua berjalan menuju _roof top._

Sejak Sehun semakin dekat dengan Chanyeol, akhirnya Sehun memberanikan diri meminta pada Chanyeol untuk mengenalkan dirinya pada dua sahabatnya itu, Xiumin dan Baekhyun. Awalnya Chanyeol ragu, masih takut jika kedua sahabatnya itu menolak kehadiran Sehun. Tapi kenyataannya Xiumin dan Baekhyun menyambutnya dengan hangat. Sejak saat itu mereka sering berkumpul berempat. Banyak orang berbisik-bisik atas perubahan Sehun. Ya.. Sehun banyak berubah dan itu semua karena Chanyeol.

Sesampainya di sana, sudah ada Xiumin yang berjaga di dekat pintu menuju _roof top._ Xiumin memberikan senyuman hangat pada Sehun.

"Hai..", sapa Xiumin, "masuklah…" Xiumin membukakan pintu untuk Sehun.

"Terima kasih.." Sehun tersenyum lalu melangkahkan kakinya menuju _roof top._

Setelah Sehun masuk, kemudian Xiumin menutup pintunya.

"Eh..awas minggir!" seru Baekhyun menyuruh Xiumin menepi.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya Xiumin keheranan.

"Sshhhh…" Baekhyun menempelkan telunjuknya di bibir Xiumin yang mungil. Dengan wajah serius lalu Baekhyun berusaha menguping apa yang terjadi pada Sehun dan Chanyeol melalui daun pintu.

"Kau ini! Biarkan saja mereka! Ayo kita pergi!" Xiumin menarik lengan Baekhyun. Karena kehilangan keseimbangan, akibatnya Baekhyun jatuh ke dalam pelukan Xiumin dan wajah mereka menjadi sangat dekat.

.

.

Sehun berjalan perlahan. Dia melihat beberapa potret dirinya terpampang apik di salah satu sisi tembok yang ada di _roof top_. Sebuah gambaran tentang Sehun, potret pertama yang di ambil Chanyeol, potret Sehun yang sedang tertidur bahkan ada pula yang sedang tersenyum tanpa dia tau kalau dirinya sedang dipotret. Beberapa potret lain juga terpampang di situ, bagaimana Chanyeol mengambil gambarnya secara diam-diam ketika Sehun tidak mengenakan topinya, bagaimana ketika Sehun sedang bergurau dengan Xiumin dan Baekhyun, hingga yang paling ujung adalah foto favorit Chanyeol.. senyuman Sehun dengan matanya yang menyipit seperti bulan sabit.

Sehun memandang sekeliling, _roof top_ yang biasa ia datangi sebelumnya tampak polos tak ada hiasan apa pun, tapi kini ada kelap-kelip lampu kecil di sekitarnya. Ini sudah petang tapi entah bagaimana caranya Chanyeol bisa memohon penjaga di gedung ini agar tidak menguncinya. Sehun tersenyum sendiri membayangkan Chanyeol membujuk penjaga gedung itu. Pandangannya masih tertegun, mengapa suasananya menjadi romantis seperti ini?

"Chanyeol?" Sehun memanggilnya pelan sambil menyapukan pandangan mencari di mana Chanyeol berada.

"Aku di sini… " Chanyeol tiba-tiba muncul dari belakang Sehun dan berdiri di dekat kumpulan foto-foto Sehun, rupanya dia baru saja masuk. Senyumnya mengembang.

"Ini apa? Mengapa kau melakukan ini?" tanya Sehun yang masih keheranan.

Chanyeol berjalan menghampiri Sehun, "Hmm..tidak apa-apa. Sudah kau lihat foto-foto itu?"

Sehun mengangguk, "Jadi selama ini kau bertingkah seperti penggemar gelapku? Diam-diam selalu memotretku.."

"Memangnya tidak boleh aku menjadi penggemar seseorang yang berwajah manis ini?"

Sehun pun tersipu malu, jantungnya berdetak sedikit lebih cepat. "Mengapa kau diam-diam memotretku?"

"Karena kau selalu menutupi wajahmu itu dengan topi. Aku kan jadi penasaran. Setelah kau mau membuka topimu itu, ternyata ku dapati wajah manis di balik itu semua. Semakin sayang kalau dilewatkan dan tidak diabadikan dalam sebuah gambar untuk menjadi kenangan. Mungkin aku sudah terobsesi padamu" jawab Chanyeol sembari menggenggam kedua tangan Sehun. Mereka berdiri berhadapan di bawah gemerlap lampu-lampu. Sehun hanya tersenyum malu.

"Sehun… " tangan kanan Chanyeol menyentuh pipi kiri Sehun dengan lembut, membuat pipi dan telinga Sehun memerah. Tangan kiri Chanyeol melepas topi yang Sehun kenakan dan membuangnya tidak jauh dari kakinya. Tangan kiri itu pun merapikan rambut Sehun yang tertiup angin sepoi-sepoi.

Sehun memandang wajah Chanyeol dengan seksama. Memandang bola mata Chanyeol yang bulat, dan lesung pipit yang terpahat di wajah Chanyeol yang menjadi bagian favorit bagi Sehun. Sentuhan jemari Chanyeol yang mengenai kening Sehun seolah seperti aliran listrik yang mampu menghentikan detak jantungnya.

"Jadilah kekasihku.." Chanyeol menatap lekat-lekat ke dalam mata Sehun.

Sehun terdiam membisu. _Apa yang harus ku katakan? Aku ingin tapi aku tak ingin menyakiti hatimu._ Perlahan tangan kiri Sehun memegang tangan kanan Chanyeol yang masih menempel di pipinya, Sehun menjauhkan tangan itu dari pipinya.

"Aku tak bisa…" Sehun tertunduk, berjalan mundur beberapa langkah dan membalikkan badannya sehingga memunggungi Chanyeol.

"Kenapa?" hati Chanyeol perlahan-lahan seperti mulai retak atas penolakan itu.

"Aku hanya tak bisa" jawab Sehun lirih.

"Karena masa lalumu?". Sehun tampak terkejut dan tubuhnya terlihat menjadi sedikit lebih tegang.

Chanyeol berjalan perlahan menghampiri Sehun dan menyentuh pundaknya. Chanyeol membalikkan badan Sehun sehingga Sehun menghadap ke arahnya lagi. Chanyeol melihat ada bulir air mata di sudut mata Sehun. Chanyeol menyeka dengan ibu jarinya.

"Aku sudah tahu semuanya, Sehun"

Mata Sehun masih berkaca-kaca menatap Chanyeol, "Kau tidak membenciku?"

Chanyeol menggelengkan kepalanya dan kembali tersenyum, mengusap lembut pipi Sehun, "Bagaimana aku bisa membencimu? Melindungimu adalah kewajiban bagiku, menyayangimu adalah hal yang membuatku ketagihan. Dari sisi mana aku harus membencimu? Aku tak peduli dengan masa lalumu"

Air mata Sehun kembali mengalir, ia sedikit terisak.

Chanyeol mengusap air mata itu lagi kemudian bibirnya mengecup kelopak mata Sehun bergantian, berharap air mata itu terhenti. Chanyeol menempelkan dahinya dengan dahi Sehun, "Ijinkan aku menjadi masa depanmu"

Sontak saja Sehun memeluk Chanyeol erat, "Sembuhkan luka batinku.. aku juga menyayangimu, Channie"

Keduanya berpelukan cukup lama tanpa mereka sadari Baekhyun dan Xiumin sudah mengintip dari balik pintu. Baekhyun menjadi mellow seperti melihat drama romantis. Ia menyeka air matanya yang ikut terharu.

"Sehun.." Chanyeol melepaskan pelukannya, kedua tangannya masih melingkar di pinggang Sehun yang ramping, "Bolehkah aku…. " Chanyeol mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah Sehun. Chanyeol dapat merasakan napas hangat dari hidung Sehun. Ujung hidung mereka bertemu. Secara reflek mata Sehun pun tertutup, memberi isyarat pada Chanyeol bahwa ia boleh melakukannya.

Untuk pertama kalinya Chanyeol merasakan bibir Sehun yang lembut, dan untuk pertama kalinya juga Sehun merasakan adanya rasa ketidak terpaksaan mencium seseorang. Hanya ketulusan dan kasih sayang. Chanyeol mengecup bibir merah muda yang menggoda itu, menjilat bagian bawahnya, meminta izin lidahnya untuk masuk lebih dalam. Sehun pun tak menolak. Ia membuka mulutnya perlahan. Bibir keduanya saling mengecup penuh kemesraan. Lidah mereka bergulat di dalamnya. Napas mereka mulai tersengal-sengal, suhu tubuhnya pun mulai meningkat.

"Aawww! Tolong mataku yang masih suci ini!" teriakan Baekhyun membuyarkan keduanya dan membuat mereka memerah seperti kepiting rebus.

"Haish! Mengganggu saja!" kata Chanyeol pura-pura kesal

"Byun Baekhyun! Sudah kuperingatkan jangan mengganggu orang yang baru menjadi sepasang kekasih!" Xiumin menarik Baekhyun mundur menjauhi dua sejoli yang sedang kasmaran.

"Memangnya kita apa?! Bukannya sama saja?" kata Baekhyun lantang.

Chanyeol dan Sehun saling berpandangan, tak mengerti dengan dua makhluk yang ada di hadapannya.

"Kalian….?" Chanyeol menatap curiga pada dua sahabatnya itu.

Xiumin dan Baekhyun nyengir bersamaan.

"Memangnya kau saja yang mau memiliki kekasih?" tanpa malu-malu Baekhyun bergelayut manja pada Xiumin.

"Hmmm..bagus ya! Kalian sudah menyembunyikan itu dariku!" Chanyeol berjalan cepat mengejar dua sahabatnya yang ternyata saling jatuh cinta. Kejar-kejaran pun terjadi dan Sehun tertawa melihatnya. Mereka berempat pun tertawa bersama. Dan sejak saat itu tak ada lagi coretan kesedihan di buku puisi Sehun, hanya perasaan cinta, kasih sayang, dan kebahagiaan. Dan aura merah muda menggantikan aura kelabu yang sebelumnya melekat erat pada diri Sehun.

.

.

Merah muda? Iya.. merah muda. Kita tahu kan kalau merah muda itu warna khas cinta..

Siapa yang tak suka dengan akhir cerita yang bahagia..

Ah, satu lagi.. kali ini Chanyeol tak hanya memotret Sehun seorang diri saja, tapi potret mereka berdua, menjadikannya satu dengan puisi-puisi cinta Sehun dalam sebuah _scrapbook._

* * *

 **-END-**

* * *

kelar juga ini fanfic..

next chapter - bonus


	10. Chapter 10 - BONUS

**BONUS CHAPTER**

* * *

Tiga tahun sudah berlalu, sejak Chanyeol dan Sehun menjadi sepasang kekasih. Kini keduanya sama-sama telah lulus dari universitas. Dari hobi memotret, akhirnya Chanyeol menjadi fotografer dan sudah memilliki studionya sendiri. Sementara Sehun, karena bakatnya menulis, kini ia mengembangkan kemampuannya itu dengan menjadi seorang penulis. Berawal dari hal-hal kecil, keduanya sama-sama saling mendukung pekerjaan mereka masing-masing hingga akhirnya dari hobi yang mereka miliki bisa menjadi ladang penghasilan.

.

.

Hari sudah semakin sore. Sang mentari juga perlahan-lahan mulai turun dari peraduannya. Semilir angin dan suara debur ombak menghiasi indahnya sore ini. Keluarga dekat dan sahabat sudah datang. Chanyeol dan Sehun tampak gugup tapi kebahagiaan tidak berhenti terpancar dari wajah mereka. Sederhana dan berkesan, hanya itu yang mereka mau. Saat itulah di mana keduanya mengikat janji suci, disaksikan indahnya panorama sunset.

Setelan jas hitam dan kemeja putih membuat Chanyeol dan Sehun tampak sempurna. Dasi panjang berwarna merah tua melengkapi penampilan Chanyeol sedangkan Sehun mengenakan dasi kupu-kupu berwarna senada. Sepatu hitam yang mengkilap semakin menyempurnakan penampilan mereka. Cincin emas putih sudah melingkar di jari manis keduanya. Dan pesta pun dimulai.

"Aku tak percaya, akhirnya aku benar-benar menyerahkan adikku padamu" Suho datang memeluk Chanyeol dan memberikan ucapan selamat padanya.

"Kau benar-benar telah merubahnya. Kini tugasku untuk menjaganya telah usai" sambung Suho lagi.

"Justru aku yang harus mengucapkan banyak-banyak terima kasih padamu, karena kepercayaanmu lah aku berani memperjuangkan dia" senyum Chanyeol terkembang, ada perasaan lega dan bangga dalam dirinya.

Chanyeol melihat Sehun dari kejauhan sedang berbincang dengan kakak perempuannya. Sesekali Sehun melayangkan senyumnya, tampak akrab sekali dengan kakaknya. Chanyeol merasa lega, orang tua dan kakaknya bisa menerima kondisi Sehun.

"Chanyeol.. menantuku.. " ibu Sehun datang menghampirinya dan memeluk Chanyeol sesaat.

Chanyeol membalasnya dengan pelukan hangat.

"Kami berterima kasih padamu, tolong jaga Sehun selalu ya" ayah Sehun turut berkata.

"Ayah mertua.. Ibu mertua.. aku juga berterima kasih karena telah memberikan restu pada kami" Chanyeol membungkukkan badan memberi tanda hormat.

"Kami tidak menyangka akhirnya Sehun menemukan pasangan hidupnya. Kami bersyukur karena kau, Sehun sudah kembali seperti dulu. Kau banyak merubahnya, Nak.." ibu Sehun menepuk pipi Chanyeol dengan lembut, tampak raut haru di wajahnya.

Alunan musik pun mengalun menambah indahnya suasana. Beberapa tamu ada yang masih menikmati makan malamnya dan beberapa juga terlihat sedang berdansa.

"Chanyeol… " Baekhyun datang menemuinya sambil sesekai mengusap ujung kelopak matanya dengan ibu jari.

"Baek.. sudahlah, Chanyeol kan hanya menikah bukan akan pergi jauh. Mengapa kau harus menangis?" Xiumin datang menyusul dan merangkul Baekhyun untuk menenangkannya.

"Bodoh.." Baekhyun memukul Xiumin dengan pelan, "Aku sedang terharu, bukan bersedih"

Chanyeol yang melihat kedua sahabatnya itu tertawa terkekeh, "Terima kasih ya, kalian sudah mau datang"

"Ini hari penting. Bagaimana mungkin kami tidak datang, dan aku tak percaya akhirnya hubunganmu dan Sehun sampai di tahap ini juga" jawab Xiumin.

"Ku harap kalian berdua juga akan segera meresmikan.."

Baekhyun yang mendengar sindiran Chanyeol itu menjadi tersipu malu.

"Kau tak ingin berdansa dengannya? Lihat.. dia begitu asyik dengan kakakmu" Xiumin menunjuk ke arah Sehun yang sedang berdansa dengan kakak perempuan Chanyeol.

"Kau juga tidak ingin berdansa denganku?" Baekhyun merengek manja pada Xiumin.

"Haish..baiklah..baiklah" Xiumin meraih tangan Baekhyun dan mengajaknya ke tengah-tengah kerumunan tamu yang sedang berdansa.

Chanyeol hanya tertawa melihat sahabatnya yang konyol tapi juga romantis itu. Lalu Chanyeol berjalan ke arah Sehun dan kakaknya yang masih berdansa.

"Ehhmm…" Chanyeol berdehem dan membuat kakaknya menoleh terkejut.

Chanyeol memberi isyarat agar kakaknya melepaskan tangan Sehun.

"Ah..iya..iya.. pasangan baru.. " kakak Chanyeol memasang tampang pura-pura kesal.

"Sekarang giliranku untuk berdansa dengannya, Noona.."

"Sehun, hati-hati kalau dia nanti menginjak kakimu.. dia tak pandai berdansa" kakak Chanyeol meledeknya dan kemudian pergi meninggalkan Chanyeol dan Sehun yang tertawa karena ucapan si kakak itu.

" _Princess.._ " Chanyeol mengulurkan tanggannya meminta Sehun untuk berdansa dengannya.

Sehun menyambut tangan lelaki yang sudah menjadi suaminya itu dan kemudian melingkarkan kedua tangannya di leher Chanyeol. Chanyeol meletakkan kedua tangannya di pinggang Sehun yang ramping.

"Aku senang keluargamu begitu baik padaku. Kakakmu orangnya juga menyenangkan" ucap Sehun sambil memandang mata Chanyeol.

"Dia cerita apa saja padamu? Pasti menceritakan tentang diriku yang tidak-tidak"

Sehun tertawa lirih, "Apapun yang ada dalam dirimu, aku menyukainya"

Chanyeol tersenyum, "Terima kasih, _princess.._ aku mencintaimu"

"Aku juga mencintaimu.." Sehun mengecup bibir Chanyeol dengan lembut.

Keduanya terlihat larut dalam alunan musik. Pandangan mata mereka juga tidak pernah terlepas. Senyum bahagia masih terukir di bibir mereka.

.

.

Angin pantai di malam hari semakin kencang. Satu per satu tamu undangan juga sudah mulai beranjak pulang. Tapi, malam ini Chanyeol dan Sehun tidak akan pulang. Mereka akan menginap di sana untuk beberapa hari sekaligus menjadi bulan madu bagi mereka. Sehun sangat suka pantai dan dia yang meminta pada Chanyeol untuk mengadakan pernikahan di pantai.

Chanyeol dan Sehun sudah berada di dalam _cottage_ mereka. Sehun tampak sedikit canggung karena ini pertama kalinya dia sendirian di dalam kamar bersama Chanyeol.

"Kau mau langsung istirahat, sayang?" Chanyeol memeluk Sehun dari belakang sesaat setelah menutup pintu.

"Aku..aku mau ganti pakaian dulu" Sehun berusaha melepaskan pelukan Chanyeol yang tidak terlalu erat, "di kamar mandi…" lanjutnya.

Chanyeol hanya tersenyum geli melihat Sehun yang tampak malu-malu. Sehun berjalan cepat mengambil pakaian tidurnya dan langsung menuju kamar mandi. Sementara Chanyeol sebenarnya juga merasa gugup tapi ia tak ingin menunjukkan itu di depan Sehun. Satu per satu ia melepaskan pakaiannya dan menggantinya dengan pakaian tidur, segera sebelum Sehun keluar dari kamar mandi. Keduanya memiliki pemikiran sama dan pasti ini juga sudah hal umum bagi siapa saja, tentang malam pertama setelah pernikahan.

Chanyeol duduk di sebuah kursi di dekat jendela. Chanyeol menuangkan wine ke dua buah gelas yang sudah tersedia di meja di dekatnya. Tak lama kemudian Sehun keluar, kedua tangannya menggenggam erat baju pengantinnya, dia berdiri terdiam di depan pintu kamar mandi.

"Kemarilah.. kau mau ini?" Chanyeol mengacungkan sebuah gelas yang sudah terisi wine.

Sehun berjalan pelan dan meletakkan baju pengantinnya di lemari lalu mendekat ke arah Chanyeol. Wajahnya benar-benar tampak gugup.

"Jangan memasang wajah seperti itu, menyeramkan.." goda Chanyeol, tapi Sehun hanya tersenyum. Lebih tepatnya memaksa untuk tersenyum.

Chanyeol bangun dari duduknya. Ia meletakkan gelas yang sebelumnya ia pegang di atas meja. Kedua tangannya meraih tangan Sehun. Chanyeol mengajak Sehun untuk duduk di pangkuannya.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Chanyeol. Sehun mengangguk pelan.

"Kita nikmati wine ini saja dulu ya"

Tanpa ada sepatah kata lagi, keduanya terdiam menikmati beberapa teguk wine. Tangan Chanyeol menggenggam tangan Sehun sambil sesekali memainkan jari-jarinya. Dia tak ingin membuat Sehun takut atau gugup, walau hati Chanyeol juga berdebar-debar tak karuan.

Hampir setengah botol wine mereka habiskan. Lalu Chanyeol menggendong Sehun yang masih ada di pangkuannya ala _bridal style_ ke ranjang yang sudah dihias dengan mawar merah. Perlahan-lahan Chanyeol merebahkan tubuh ramping itu. Chanyeol mengecup kening Sehun lalu mematikan lampu utama di kamar itu, sehingga hanya lampu temaram saja yang masih menyala.

Chanyeol beranjak naik ke tempat tidur dan memiringkan dirinya menghadap Sehun. Jari-jarinya menyentuh rambut Sehun yang menutupi keningnya dengan lembut. Chanyeol mencium kening itu lagi. Lalu jari-jari itu turun membelai pipi Sehun yang kemerahan. Kedua matanya menatap mata Sehun dalam-dalam. Tangan Sehun meraih tangan Chanyeol yang masih melekat di pipinya lalu menggenggamnya.

Chanyeol mengecup kedua mata Sehun bergantian, lalu turun mengecup ujung hidung Sehun yang mancung, dan yang terakhir ia mencium bibir Sehun yang masih sama lembutnya seperti ketika ia pertama kali mencium bibir itu. Kecupan-kecupan penuh cinta ia berikan dan lidah keduanya kembali beradu. Sehun melepaskan tangannya yang menggenggam tangan Chanyeol dan meletakkannya di tengkuk Chanyeol, seolah memaksa Chanyeol agar semakin mendekatkan tubuhnya.

Kini Chanyeol sudah menindih tubuh Sehun. Chanyeol melepaskan ciumannya, ia kembali memandang wajah Sehun di setiap incinya. Sehun mengusap lembut kepala Chanyeol lalu Chanyeol mengecup rahang Sehun dan turun ke lehernya. Sehun mendesah.

"Tu..tunggu…" kata Sehun tiba-tiba.

"Ada apa sayang?" dilihatnya lagi wajah Sehun dengan seksama.

Sehun hanya terdiam membalas tatapan mata suaminya.

"Kau takut?" Chanyeol mengusap pipi Sehun yang bersemu kemerahan

"Kalau kau belum siap atau belum ingin melakukannya, tak apa.. kita masih punya banyak waktu untuk bersama" Chanyeol tersenyum.

Sehun mau tapi memori masa lalu terkadang masih terbayang dalam ingatannya, di sisi lain ia juga tak mau menyakiti lelaki yang kini sudah menjadi suaminya itu. Jujur saja, Sehun dan Chanyeol tak pernah melakukan hal lebih dari berciuman selama mereka berkencan. Chanyeol tak pernah memaksa Sehun karena ia tak ingin menyakiti Sehun.

"Aku..aku hanya..malu" Sehun memalingkan wajahnya yang semakin merah dan menutupinya dengan tangan.

"Hei.." Chanyeol mengalihkan tangan Sehun dari wajahnya, "Ini juga pertama kalinya bagiku, tapi sungguh.. kalau kau belum siap, aku tidak akan memaksa"

Sehun memberanikan diri menatap wajah suaminya meski wajahnya sudah semakin panas karena malu. Sehun menarik Chanyeol dan mendekap erat tubuh Chanyeol.

"Aku tak apa.. aku mencintaimu" bisik Sehun lalu melepaskan dekapannya.

Chanyeol menatap wajah Sehun dan tersenyum, "Aku juga mencintaimu _princess_ "

Lalu Chanyeol mengecup bibir Sehun kembali. Menautkan lidah mereka kembali. Sehun tampak lebih rileks dan menikmati setiap ciuman itu. Desahannya kembali terdengar. Chanyeol pun melepaskan ciuman itu dan berpindah menciumi telinga, rahang dan leher Sehun. Tangan Chanyeol kini mulai meraba dada Sehun dari luar piyamanya. Napas keduanya mulai terengah-engah. Perlahan-lahan Chanyeol membuka kancing piyama Sehun satu per satu, dan sebelum Chanyeol melepaskan piyama itu dari tubuh Sehun..

"Tunggu!" kata Sehun lagi tiba-tiba.

"Kenapa lagi sayangku?" tangan Chanyeol terhenti pada perut Sehun yang rata yang hampir tersingkap.

"Kau..kau tidak akan..memotretku kan?" ini terdengar konyol tapi Sehun benar-benar menanyakan itu.

Chanyeol tertawa geli mendengar pertanyaan Sehun dan Sehun memasang wajah cemberutnya.

"Hei Park Sehun, dengar ya.. aku memang seorang fotografer tapi aku tidak akan memotretmu dalam keadaan begini. Aku tak mau orang lain melihat tubuhmu lagi. Hanya aku yang boleh melihatnya dan tubuhmu hanya untuk aku.." Chanyeol tersenyum nakal.

Sehun menjadi salah tingkah karena pertanyaannya sendiri.

"Sekali lagi kau menghentikan aksiku, maka aku akan…"

Belum selesai Chanyeol menuntaskan perkataannya, Sehun sudah menariknya dan menciumnya.

"Lihat.. siapa yang tak sabar sekarang?" Chanyeol terkekeh.

Segera saja Chanyeol melepas baju yang sudah terbuka itu. Chanyeol tak peduli dengan Sehun yang masih terlihat malu. Satu per satu pakaian mereka terlepas, berserakan di lantai. Chanyeol baru menyadari betapa seksinya tubuh _princess_ -nya ini dan begitu pula Sehun, ia juga baru menyadari jika suaminya memiliki lengan yang kekar dengan tubuh yang tak begitu berotot tapi sungguh menggoda. Tubuh mereka semakin memanas dan keringat mulai membasahi tubuh mereka.

Kali ini tak ada paksaan bagi Sehun, ia menginginkannya dan ia melakukannya karena cinta. Memori tentang masa lalu memang tak akan mudah terhapus tapi luka batin Sehun sudah sembuh. Chanyeol sama sekali tidak menyakitinya, Chanyeol melakukannya dengan lembut dan penuh cinta. Chanyeol mencium dan menyentuh setiap inci dari tubuh Sehun seolah ingin menghapus luka lamanya.

"Channie…aahhh..aku..aahhh.." Sehun mencapai klimaksnya dan menngeluarkan cairan putih di tangan Chanyeol.

"Aku juga baby..hhngghh…" Chanyeol juga menyusul mencapai klimaksnya.

"Tanganmu jadi kotor karenaku.." kata Sehun sambil mengatur napasnya.

"Tidak apa sayangku" Chanyeol mengecup kening Sehun yang basah karena keringat.

Chanyeol bangun untuk mengambil tissue untuk membersihkan dirinya dan Sehun. Ingin mandi tapi rasanya sudah lelah. Sehun pasti juga sudah mengantuk.

Chanyeol kembali ke ranjang mereka dan bermaksud membersihkan tubuh Sehun tapi yang ia dapati malah Sehun menutupi wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya.

"Kenapa begitu sayang?" Chanyeol tampak kebingungan

"Kau telanjang.." jawab Sehun lirih.

Chanyeol tertawa dan mengalihkan tangan Sehun dari wajahnya.

"Kau ini menggemaskan.. tentu saja aku telanjang, kau juga, kita kan baru saja bercinta. Tadi kau menginginkanku dan sekarang kau malu-malu." Chanyeol mengusap keringat yang ada di wajah dan leher Sehun.

"Tapi..tadi kan kita sedang dalam prosesi itu dan aku terlalu terlena dan sekarang kan sudah selesai" jawab Sehun polos, ia menarik selimut untuk menutupi sebagian tubuhnya.

Chanyeol masih tersenyum geli, "Oke.. sekarang aku sudah membersihkanmu, sebaiknya kita tidur saja sekarang. Besok pagi saja mandinya"

Chanyeol ikut memasukkan dirinya ke dalam selimut. Sehun menyandarkan kepalanya di dada Chanyeol yang tanpa busana itu. Malam ini mereka hanya tidur mengenakan celana boxer dan ditutupi selimut.

"Kalau perlu mandi bersama.." bisik Chanyeol menggoda

"Hah?!" Sehun terkejut dan mendongak ke arah Chanyeol.

"Sudah..tidur saja, atau kau mau ronde ke dua?" Chanyeol semakin menggodanya

"Aku tidur! Selamat malam!" jawab Sehun tegas dan langsung memejamkan matanya.

Chanyeol mengecup kepala Sehun dengan lembut, "Selamat malam _princess_ -ku…"

* * *

fanfic singkat ini selesai juga..

author mau bertapa dulu di kamar sehun..cari inspirasi baru

makasi buat yg udah baca..yg ninggalin review maupun yg gak

saranghaja!


End file.
